Way to a Weasley
by cheeses
Summary: Hermione wants the attention of a certain Weasley and get's it the only way she knows how. Femslash, Ginny and Hermione, Quidditch and books. M for later chapters. Being re-written for the thousandth time, bare with me on this, I've got plans.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first HP fic, EVER**

**I don't own Harry Potter  
**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Hidden behind a mass of books, Hermione Granger resided. If it were not for her bushy waves of brown hair and the occasional hand reaching out to grab a book, a passer by would have simply guessed it was a pile of books, tended to by no one.

Not that anyone around her would be surprised if she popped up from behind the fortress.

At sixteen all of her fellow peers knew her as the insufferable bookworm she was almost proud to be. They had spent five years with the girl and were used to such a weekend where Granger would exile herself in the library or her dorm and dedicate it to studies.

Today she was studying, yes, but she was preparing herself for something outside academics. Hermione Granger was educating herself in her friends interests, the friend being Ginny Weasley.

After a rather brilliant fight between Ginny and Dean the other night, concluding with their separation, Hermione had taken it upon herself to try and aid Ginny. That meant learning about Quidditch among other things, just to help Ginny mend a broken heart or broken toe with the force the Weasly had kicked her trunk after the fight.

Hermione carefully scanned every page of _Quidditch through the ages_, Kennilworthy Whisp proved to be a handy author in such a subject.

The girl was mostly fascinated with evolution of the Broomstick. It was a well known fact Hermione hated flying, but she would gladly read about them, safely. On. The. Ground.

Hermione smiled at the fact wizards actually only used brooms as a mode of transport originally because they needed something discrete whilst living around Muggles, she'd read the fact plenty of times before, but she still loved such an origin.

The common room was bustling with students, non of them being Ginny, Ron or Harry for that matter. With that fact, Hermione was glad, she didn't want them interrupting her 'book bashing' as Ron called it.

Hermione reached out to grab a second book once she had had enough of _Quidditch through the Ages_. Her hand touched the book and she shot back her touch when she felt the warm skin of a hand in place of battered leather.

"Oh" Hermione tucked her fingers into her palm to form a timid fist and she glanced at the owner of the hand.  
"Ginny!"

The red head smirked, the expression was shown without much emotion backing it, just a mask of humor.

Hermione noted it and tucked away _Quidditch through the Ages_.

Ginny perched upon the desk making a few books topple, neither girl really cared.

"Having fun in your fort?"

"It's not a fort Gin" Hermione covered a few other Quidditch books over with a copy of The Daily Prophet, not wanting Ginny to guess why she had books relating to sports.

Ginny flicked a stray bang from her eyes.

"Come for a walk?"

"I would really like to finish..."  
"Please 'Mione?"

Hermione cursed herself and crossed her arms. She felt like an air bubble had just fallen then risen again in her heart with the nickname, it only ever sounded right coming from Ginny.

Hermione looked at her books, then at the grey blue eyes all the Weasley's seemed to posses, however, Ginny's seemed to be slightly turquoise around the pupils. How could she deny such a look?

Easily.

However, it was Ginny, she couldn't refuse her.

"Fresh air would do wonders, I guess"

"Yes!" Ginny grinned and pecked Hermione's cheek, effectively making the brunet blush. "We'll head to the lake, it's a nice day"

Hermione rose to her feet, for second thinking they would give out from under her. It wasn't until Ginny had zipped up her, The Weird Sisters hoodie that Hermione decided to follow, not caring how numb her legs had become.

Stepping through the portrait hole, Hermione smirked at Ginny's choice of clothing.

"Ginny, where did you get this from?" Hermione pinched the clothing, the dark grey material was worn and had several holes in it.

"Don't judge me, I like them" Ginny pulled the baggy garment closer to her body and stuffed her hands in the hoodie's oversized pockets.

"I wasn't" Hermione looked down at her own clothing, a simple striped grey and crimson jumper, like she could talk, it was two sizes too big.

Her Mother had said she'd grow into it.

They walked out of the castle quickly, passing many students of whom Ginny knew as people to avoid after her break up.

Hermione glared at one boy, Jason if she recalled correctly who dared to call Ginny a slut.

He received a short verbal assault from Ginny, Hermione ended up having to drag her friend away, some times Ginny acted more like a Minotaur than a girl. Calming the red head down, they stepped out in the day light, there was a light breeze but nothing too off putting.

"Bloody prat" Ginny growled and glared ahead of her. Hermione rolled her shoulders, not wanting to fuel Ginny's anger by agreeing, the walk had turned sour before it had began.

Hermione was strongly reminded of Ron when Ginny got in a temper, she couldn't really fathom who was worse, but she did try and calm her down.

"Gin, ignore him, you are better than sinking to his comments, actually, it's proven that people who call others are insecure..."  
"No_ really_, I would have _never_ guessed" Ginny's sarcasm was rich and hindered Hermione's sentence to a mere hurt stare.

Ginny sucked in a breath upon seeing Hermione's grumpy pout.

"Sorry 'Mione" Ginny rubbed the other girls bicep, the contact made the brunet flinch in surprise.

"There is no need to take it out on me Ginevra Molly Weasley" Hermione snapped and Ginny halted.

The full name, out in public, Ginny shuddered at the fact she was now in Hermione's bad books.

_Granger has balls. _

Ginny thought and bit down on her bottom lip trying to refrain from snapping at her.

"Hermione, listen I'm sorry, he's just been up my ass about Dean"

Hermione sighed and urged them to walk faster, preferably out of the courtyard and away from the prying ears and eyes of a group of last year Slytherin's.

Walking down to the lake in silence, Hermione didn't really want to know what Ginny had been going through with Jason, due to the fact she'd probably get angry herself and go and do something stupid.

On the other hand, she wanted to know, to aid Ginny, in turn probably end up doing something stupid.

Ginny always had a knack for reducing Hermione into a bundle of walking, talking emotions.

Their footsteps crunched on the pebbles as they approached the lake. Reaching the shore, Ginny sat herself down and pulled her wand from her pocket to prod at a few pebbles.

"Don't ever dare say that I'm carrying out the misuse of magical equipment" Ginny sighed, smirking through her words.

Hermione sat beside her and laughed lightly.

"You'd Bat-Bogey Hex me to death"

"That's a tad drastic even for you Miss Smarty Pants" Ginny chuckled, alas, Hermione could hear tears tremolo through her laugh.

"Gin" Hermione quickly pulled the Weasley to her and kissed the top of her head, such an action made Hermione gain a distorted version of vertigo. Ginny sniffled and shifted her weight so she was almost atop of the witch and rested her head upon Hermione's shoulder.

Nuzzling the soft skin of Hermione's neck, Ginny whispered shaky confessions.

"I never did like Dean"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's back to support her, Hermione fathomed the girl was emotionally drained from the past few days. _I never liked Dean. _Hermione wanted to yell in victory at such a statement, but knew Ginny was still straight and would still see other guys after it had all blown over. Harry Potter was always going to be next in line.

Hermione didn't respond, but held Ginny until her legs began to go numb.

The crunch of approaching footsteps made Ginny slink off Hermione and sit by her, hurriedly wiping away a few stray tears. Hermione almost gasped at the loss of her body and felt pins and needles attack her limbs.

"Weasley! There you are, come on, we've got practice" Angelina Johnson barked, a few wolf whistles sounded. A muffled: "Caught em in the act" Ginny guessed it was probably Jimmy Peakes who said it.

Ginny groaned and gave an apologetic look at Hermione. Hermione shrugged, it couldn't be helped.

"I'll see you later" she pulled the bookworm into a quick hug before running to Angelina

Hermione bit on the inside of her lip and looked out upon the murky waters of the lake. Given a few more minuets, another nuzzle to the neck, probably a extension of Ginny's confession, Hermione imagined that the pair would have kissed.

The brunet sighed in frustration and listened to the distant craw of ravens.

What if they had kissed?

Would it ruin their friendship?

Every time she'd find something that suggested Ginny liked her, it would have sink holes of doubt in seconds.

"Merlin" Hermione groaned and closed her eyes, to let her mind mull over her situation.

* * *

Hermione had barley touched her breakfast, the sausage, beans and toast were abandoned. Ron didn't let it go unnoticed and was trying to sneak the food onto his own plate.

Harry, (clad in his Quidditch gear for the game in an hours time) tried to stop him by slapping his ever impending fork out of Ron's hand. It clattered back onto his plate gaining the attention of a few other Griffindors.

"Git!" Ron yelled, only then did Hermione look up from her copy of _Quidditch through the Ages_.

Guessing that Ron had wanted her food she pushed the plate towards him and got back to reading _Chapter six: Changes in Quidditch since the Fourteenth Century. _

"What's gotten into you lately Hermione?" Ron spoke through a mouthful of beans. Hermione was greeted with the sight and grimaced.

"It's rude to speak with your mouth open Ronald"

Ron rolled his eyes and gulped down the food.

"Again, what's up?"

"Nothing"

"Are you ill?"

"What would give you that impression?" Hermione snapped.

"You're reading about Quidditch" Harry motioned to the book and Ron nodded.

"I'm not allowed to read about it?" Hermione's foul mood was snowballing, soon she'd be hexing anything in her path.

Ginny had mentioned seeing a boy named Frankie after the Quidditch match, it had left Hermione sour.

Yet again, another blow to Hermione's assumption that the Weasley liked her.

"Someone's got your kickers in a twist" Ginny's voice sounded and footsteps followed. Hermione slammed the book closed like it had electrocuted her and prevailed to throw it at Harry. The book collided with his chest winding him and it toppled to the floor.

"Ow, Merlin Hermione!" Harry choked and Ron laughed at her behavior, but joined his best friend in choking as Harry swung his fist to punch Ron in the stomach. Hermione giggled at the pair and Ginny rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder, slinking behind her.

"What did you do 'Mione?"

"She threw a bloody book at Harry" Ron spluttered and Harry wheezed, his cheeks pink.

"Getting aggressive are we?" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear, she lowered her voice to a gravelly tone, she had Hermione wrapped around her finger. The bookworm felt her skin flush and Ginny stole Ron's toast.

"Good luck today Ginny" Hermione managed, brushing her hair back to let cold air around her neck and reduce her ever impending fever.

"Thanks" Ginny smiled, after chewing on the toast. The toast had left a splodge of butter on her top lip.

"Gin, you have a little..." Hermione motioned to her own lip, as much as she wanted to kiss it off, it would be highly risky and inappropriate.

"Oh" Ginny quickly licked it away and Hermione watched it almost in slow motion.

This wasn't helping her flush one bit.

"'Mione, you okay?" Ginny took in the girl's reddened cheeks and darting eyes.

Hermione gulped, her throat dry, her palms rich with heat causing them to perspire.

"Just dandy" her response was gloomy. Ginny pulled off her gloves (she was also in Quidditch attire).

"By you're brilliant impression of a radish, I'm guessing you have someone on your mind"

Hermione huffed and sank her head into her hands, not responding.

"How can you assume that?" Harry had recovered from the previous trauma with the book and was sipping at his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I still can't decode you're bloody language" Ron huffed and was soon snatching left overs from Harry's plate.

"We're not creatures Ron" Hermione's voice was tired and muffled.

"Might as well be at times" Ron soon received two identical glares from the girls.

"Gin, we better get going" Harry downed the rest of his juice and rose to his feet.

Ginny took a glance at Hermione again before getting up and walking after Harry out of the Great Hall.

Hermione watched after them, displeased with how she had said good luck to Ginny, she soon stood up and jogged after them.

"Ginny" Hermione panted and the girl turned with a grin.

"I see you've cheered up for the time being"

"Good luck and stay safe today, it's supposed to be windy out there and we're forecast for rain" Hermione gushed and pulled the Weasley into a strong hug. Ginny took the advantage of being slightly taller than Hermione to rest her chin upon her mane of hair.

"I promise 'Mione" she spoke into her hair and pulled back when Harry called her. The bookworm was soon flanked by Ron and Neville.

The three of them watched as Harry and Ginny joined the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Do you think they'll win?" Neville piped up. Ron shrugged and Hermione was mildly surprised with their sudden appearance.

"I damn hope so"

"Ronald, stop swearing in every sentence, it makes you sound uneducated" Hermione snapped and Neville was accurate aware of Hermione's lingering attention on Ginny.

Ron was fast to mimic the whole sentence in a higher pitch, distracting the bookworm.

* * *

The rain Hermione had warned Ginny about came with surprising haste.

The wind tore at the rain and caused it to lash down onto the pitch. Sat in the stands, Hermione was huddled to herself watching as the teams flew about in preparation whilst waiting for the likes of Luna, Ron and Neville. Luna was the first to turn up, she was clad in a bright blue cape with a large hood. Hermione didn't want to question it in fear of loosing her sanity.

"Lovely day" Luna hummed her words and Hermione regretted not bringing an umbrella.

"Are you being serious Luna?" Ron's voice called and he sat himself down heavily next to Hermione luckily had had brought an umbrella.

"Yes, despite the weather, today is rather nice attitude wise"

"I suppose" Hermione shuddered as the wind whipped through her coat and tore at it. Ron was useful as a rain block. The poor boy was already soaked despite the aid of an umbrella.

The wind proved to be a obstacle even for the people on the ground. Madam Hooch was having a hard time walking in a straight line. Ron had said something along the lines of drinking too much, earning him a slap from Hermione, despite her smirk.

The Slytherin team approached from the opposite side of the pitch, soon after the game began.

Within minuets, Ginny was soaked and shivering, hardly able to see her team mates through the rain.

Hermione watched, soon able to spot Ginny static in the air, paused in the swell of players.

"MOVE GINNY!" Hermione hollered, Ron was taken back by her shout, Hermione hardly ever screamed at the players.

Luna giggled at Hermione's desperation and in no time, the bookworm lost sight of the Weasley.

"Damn" Hermione clung to Ron's arm and tried to spot Ginny. In the midst of it all Harry was having a hard time holding onto his broom, the rain had made it slick and the wind was playing against them. Ginny was soon against Blaise, he cursed at her, but a clap of thunder and the fork of lightening helped dumb out his mindless comments.

Ginny swerved through the air with seemingly effortless agility and quickly caught the Quaffle, the impact made her hands sting but she bolted ahead with it safely tucked under her arm. Blaise quickly sent a command to one of the Beaters and sure enough a Bludger was sent Ginny's way. Throwing the Quaffle with into middle hoop, the force in which she threw it sent her clumsily lurching forward with a panicked grunt only to narrowly miss the Bludger.

Hermione clung to Ron's arm like it was her last lease on life. Ron winced in pain but smirked at her concern and interaction.

Luna knew Hermione was indeed concerned for the Weasley, but to show an interest in a game that bored Hermione so blatantly in previous years gave Luna all the information she needed to make a well educated conclusion.

Hermione Granger was crushing rather deeply on Ginny Weasley. Luna was beaming with the discovery and cheered louder, just to make Hermione feel a little easier in her outright display of enthusiasm.

Quarter-of-an-hour later Gryffindor were winning, 200 points were proudly theirs.

Ginny had caught the Quaffle with her right hand, nearly loosing it for a brief second but tucked it under her arm quickly. Her agility was toying with Blaise, he made his irritation apparent.

He'd had enough and swooped down just as Ginny was about to throw the Quaffle in through the right hoop when he snagged her broom with his right hand and dragged her in the scoring zone with him. The action sent Ginny spiraling in the path of a Bludger, she narrowly missed it by pulling her broom back violently, but lost her grip.

Feeling her hands slip her broom plummeted to the muddy pitch where she landed, her body toppled onto the mud. Voices and shapes above her swelled, should she get up and face the embarrassment or just stay engulfed in mud?

Seconds after the decision arose, the sharp scream of the whistle blew and Hooch was upon Ginny like a Dementor.

"Foul Weasley"

"What?" Ginny sat up, her robes caked in mud. "It was Blaise!"

"You heard me Weasley!"

"No, I don't think I did!" Ginny was soon on her feet and jabbed her finger at the older woman. "Because for a moment there I thought you said foul, ha, that's a good joke now send that bloody prat Blaise off!"

"Off Weasley, for hassling the referee"

Hermione's heart was planted in her throat and was silent, Ron had taken over heckling Hooch. Ginny had fallen. She. Had. Fallen. Hermione was soon assured Ginny was okay because her argument with Hooch was amplified, probably Draco's handy-work. Ron laughed a little at his sisters come back, but was soon angry that Hooch would be so unfair.

* * *

The rain still lashed outside by the time the match had ended. Slytherin had won, that fact alone sent Ginny into another bout of angry curses.

Ginny was alone in the changing room, still not out of her muddy Quidditch robes, she sat numb with anger.

Hermione stood in the doorway, her coat heavy with rain her hair was drying at the ends, but non the less soaked.

"Gin" she spoke softly, relived to see the girl was fine.  
Ginny looked up with red eyes, her right foot tapped the stone floor making a constant, tap, tap, tap, tap echo out. Hermione knew that give away, Ginny was really bugged, she would tap her foot when she was vexed.

Hermione sat next to her and didn't dare reach out just in case Ginny blew up at her there and then.

"I'm going to kill Hooch" Ginny sniffed and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

Hermione pressed her lips into a thin line.

"It was a wrong accusation" Hermione was well read on the rules of Quidditch, Madame Hooch had indeed been out of line to say Ginny was guilty of foul play, she had been shoved into the scoring area, she had not flown in there of her own accord.

"I'm no damn cheat! I sure as hell didn't Stoog"

(Stooging- more than one Chaser entering a scoring zone)

Ginny's voice rose. "It should have been Blaise! He should be done for Blagging!"

(Blagging- seizing or shoving an opponents broom to obstruct their game play)

Hermione prided herself in knowing what Ginny was talking about, but at the same time was angry that Hooch had been so unfair.

"Now I'm being bloody blamed for making our team loose" Ginny moaned and rested her head back on the wall.

"If they start to blame you, I'm going to have a word" Hermione growled, angry at how the world had decided to turn against Ginny.

Ginny opened one eye and smirked at the witch.

"You look way too innocent"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond when Katie Bell cut it.

"Ginny" Katie walked in, her uniform was stuffed in a small canvas gym bag, just the gold of her jumper could be seen poking out. "Did I interrupt?" Katie suddenly looked guilty, but Hermione shook her head and rose to her feet.

"I have to be off" Hermione was soon out of the door and Katie watched her go.

"If you're here to say anything bad, I _will_ hex you" Ginny still had her eyes closed and her head back on the wall.

"Actually, I came to say get your arse in gear, we're having a party"

"What for? We didn't win"

"A party just to lighten spirits, come think of it, it'll involve a lot of spirits, alcohol wise" Katie chuckled at her own demented idea of a joke and pouted at Ginny.

"Say you'll come?"

"I dunno, I feel shit" Ginny spoke bluntly.

"You can bring your Girlfriend" Katie sang and did a twirl.

"_What_ are you talking about?"

"You have the hots for Granger, we all know it and don't deny it Miss _I'm as transparent as a window_"

"Shut up Bell...End" Ginny sneered, it was known as much as a text book fact that Katie hated it when people messed with her last name.

"I'm getting married to someone with a better last name than Bell"  
"Who? Fore"  
"Don't even start with me Weasley" Katie growled and jutted her finger at her. "You come tonight or Merlin, I'll tell Granger you fancy her"

"I don't!"

"You can't lie to me Ginny" Katie narrowed her eyes and skipped out of the room. "Granger and Weasley sittin' in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G..."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she heard Katie sing it down the corridor, her vice reverberated off the stone.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry peered in, his glasses askew and his hair tussled. Ginny sat up instantly.  
"Merlin Harry!" Ginny pulled off her gloves, she then proceeded to pull off her robes. "Unless you have a vagina Potter I suggest you leave before I give you one"

"I'm going" Harry swooped back out and Ginny smirked to herself. A party didn't seem like such a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the alerts and the reviews, they are much appreciated**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Freshly changed out of her Quidditch uniform, Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room, expecting a large stare off from her peers. She'd heckled with Hooch and she'd lost Gryffindor a game, how could anyone really forgive her for that?

Readying herself for such social rejection, she didn't notice Hermione coming out of the portrait hole.

The brunet was busy muttering to herself, if Ginny had been paying attention to such detail, she would have noticed Granger was muttering about the rules of Quidditch, something that was previously alien to Hermione.

Three more steps insured that the pair collided.

"Hey, watch where you're..." Ginny recovered, her daze broken by such a collision, she was ready to snap at the person when she noticed it was Hermione. "'Mione!-Sorry" she apologized in a gasp.  
"Oh, it's fine" Hermione stepped back and wafted her hands in dismissal. After a short silence where neither girl knew what to say, Ginny blurted the first thing that came into her mind.

"Oh yeah! Do you want to come to a party tonight?" Ginny picked at the odd thread or two on her jumper.

Hermione bit on the inside of her cheek in thought.

Silence again.

"What time?"

"After dark I 'supose"

"Ginny, you could get caught!" Hermione soon looked like Ginny had hexed her. Not wanting Hermione to go anal about rules or tell anyone else about the party, Ginny ushered her out of the way.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her to the side of the corridor, letting a few first years pass, nattering about Snape.

"Not if I'm with you" Ginny smiled devilishly and batted her lashes. Hermione pursed her lips. "Please, 'Mione, it's the only good thing that..."  
"Fine Gin, for you" Hermione sighed, feeling a weight press on her chest, restricting her of breath and logic. It was rare that Ginny would even ask her to join parties. Ginny clapped in excitement and pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Ginny spoke into Hermione's hair and planted a soft kiss after the chant.

"You owe me" Hermione narrowed her eyes, her voice also muffled as her head rested on Ginny's shoulder.

"Anything you want 'Mione"  
Hermione blushed, she could certainly think of a few things.

"And you deny being a lesbian" a cool voice snapped the pair from their embrace.

"Keep walking Dean" Ginny growled, her shoulders were soon hunched and she stood in front of Hermione, her hand lingering near her wand. Hermione was fed up of the accusations around Ginny, what rule stated that all pretty girls should be ridiculed if they break up with a boy?

Hermione kept silent, it shamed her to do so, but what could she say? Besides Ginny would probably turn on her if she tried to interfere.

Dean shoved Seamus into the common room, the pair laughing at something the Irish boy had just said.

"Whatever Leprechaun boy said, I don't want to know" Ginny's growl was shaky, she had caught most of it and left her irritated mind to figure out the rest.

"See you around Ginny" Dean sneered and walked in after Seamus. Ginny made a strangled noise, much like a wounded animal. Hermione wasn't aware of what she was doing until her wand was drawn and pointed at Dean, catching the door before it closed.

It was like she was deaf to her own voice.

"Furnunculus" the spell was blocked out by the tinnitus that her anger caused.

Dean was soon hit by the spell and broke out in boils, spending him backwards and other peers recoiling in horror.

Hermione looked down at her wand in horror, but a smug sense of satisfaction washed over.

He deserved it.

Harry and Ron peered at her with a mix of horror and amazement. Harry had dropped his Transfiguration essay, it floated to the floor and landed at his feet. Ron knocked over half of his chess set from standing up too fast, ready to join the fight.

Hermione then backed out of the room, shaky and short of breath she broke into a panicked run. Ginny saw Hermione blaze past her, she was quick to follow.

"Hermione, wait!" Ginny chased her down until they reached the staircase and Hermione lent against it, a blush of lividity upon her cheeks.

"What did you do?" Ginny searched Hermione's shocked eyes, then the witch let out a tiny laugh, followed by a hiccup of a sob.

"I just made things a lot worse, I'm sorry Ginny, I just don't know what came over me"

"What did you do?" Ginny held Hermione's hip, rubbing it with her thumb.

"I cast Furnunculus on Dean"  
Ginny smirked and let out a small chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Hermione jabbed and Ginny lowered her head to stop Hermione witnessing her bout of giggles. Hermione tried not to smirk herself, Ginny's laugh always brightened her up, no matter what. A few students walked past and thought nothing of their conversation.

"Ginny!" Hermione struggled not to laugh herself.

"What! Okay, okay, it's not funny"

"No it's not"

"It's totally not"

Hermione's breath caught when Ginny pulled her close into a hug.

"You are brilliant Hermione Granger, you know that?"

"Hardly" her voice was glum, despite the rush of air that attacked her lungs at the compliment. Right now, Hermione wanted to sink into the ground and never resurface.  
"We can go to that party and forget about it?"

Hearing the thud of footsteps from the common room, which probably belonged to Harry and Ron, Hermione nodded and Ginny dragged her down the stair case by the hand. The mere connection had the bookworm close to hysteria.

Despite being younger, Hermione often considered Ginny to be as the same age as her or older, probably due to the height. This always led to Hermione thinking she was the younger girl, being led by the hand re-enforced the feeling, but it didn't stop her from enjoying it.

Stopping outside a broom cupboard, just West of the Great Hall, Ginny rolled her shoulders and drew her wand.

"How are we all going to fit... oh, yeah" Hermione nearly slapped herself, sometimes her Muggle upbringing made her revert to the simplicity of an object.

"Come on" Ginny whispered and taped on the door three times with her wand.

Katie popped her head around the door and grinned.

"I knew it Weasley! Hermione! Brilliant" Katie stood aside and quickly let them in.

Hermione chuckled, every girl from every Quidditch team was present, along with their friends. It was an all girl Quidditch party.

walking through the thick of the party to the drinks table, featuring three bottles of Firewhiskey and a large cauldron of what looked like punch. Ginny quickly opted for the punch.

Ginny thrust a goblet of punch into Hermione's hand and tipped an imaginary hat.

"So now everyone is here" Katie pipped up, glancing at the twenty or so girls. "Here's a toast"

Everyone rose their glasses and soon downed the punch.

Hermione nearly choked as the punch literally punched her taste buds. In horror, she thought her mouth was blistering.

"What in Merlin's name is this?" Hermione held the glass an arms length away from her and spluttered, still recovering from the sharp burst of Lemon and what tasted like paint stripper.

"A bloody Bludger" Ginny sipped at hers with ease and smirked at Hermione's disgusted expression. "You'll be used to it soon"

Hermione sipped at it again and was relived to find it wasn't as nasty as the first time.

"Weasley! You've left Hooch with a right sore arse" Demezla Robins, another Chaser from the Gryffindor team chuckled. Ginny was surprised by such an attitude, she would have at least expected 'Demi' to say something along the lines of _you bloody hot head, _but no such thing occurred.

"It was funny how your argument was amplified too" Tegan Welch from the Ravenclaw team joined the conversation. Everyone knew she was one of the schools best Beaters, so held high regards for her. Tegan laughed and was soon flanked by August another beater from Ravenclaw and Livvy one of Hufflepuff's Chasers.

"I think some one in the Slytherin team is actually screwing Hooch" Tegan swilled her drink in the glass and sipped at it. Hermione soon knew why everyone likes Tegan, she was adorable, despite her crude accusation. With large brown eyes and messy brown hair, she had the look of a toddler, it was hard to believe she played such a rough sport.

"Really?" Ginny scoffed, laughing because it could be true.

"It was totally Blaise's fault" August added and received a death glare from Zara Thomas, Slytherin's Keeper. August's fiery hair was tied back in a loose bun which is shortly tugged out by Zara.

"You're such an arse!" August turned and jabbed Zara (a lanky girl with raven waves of hair) in the ribs, they soon started to argue.

"I swear, you're worse than the boys" Tegan rolled her eyes and caught the attention of Ginny only to give her a look, a well rehearsed stare by Hermione's observation.

They-are-so-screwing-each-other.

Hermione smirked as Ginny let out a howl of a laugh and nodded.

"I had no idea you were into Quidditch Granger" Tegan finished her glass and was handed her second as Hermione answered.

"Ginny proves hard to ignore" Hermione spoke shyly and shrugged. Tegan wiggled her eyebrows at Ginny who spluttered, choking on her drink. Ginny's cheeks flushed with heat.

"So what team do you support?" Tegan ran a hand through her hair and tugged on a strand, obviously aggravated with it's length.

"Pride of Portree" Hermione answered easily, knowing full well the Chaser, Catriona McCormack who captained the team in the 1960's faced a immense prejudice just for being a woman. McCormack had taken it all in her stride, so Hermione found great respect for her.

The Hollyhead Harpies had been a team greatly affected and faced a life time ban from playing because they were all women. The 1960's was a rough time for women in Quidditch. Such a topic got Ginny ranting, so Hermione didn't go to great lengths in explanation.

Hermione was also embarrassed to say but she had a girl crush on McCormack's daughter Meaghan who played keeper.

Then she had a third reason for supporting the team, Kirley McCormack was lead guitarist for The Weird Sisters, so the team had links to Ginny without being direct and too forward in trying to impress her.

"Portree, nice choice Granger" Tegan rose her glass to her. "Ballycastle Bats are my second team, Hollyhead's my first love"

Hermione pondered for a second.  
"Don't Ballycastle Bat's do the Butterbeer advert?"

Tegan looked embarrassed but grinned.

"Yeah" she answered flatly.

Ginny smirked.

"_Barny says: I'm just batty about Butterbeer_" Ginny put on a voice that slightly resembled Kermit the Frogs and made a flapping action with her hands.

"RETARD!" August barked over the voices, Ginny sneered at her and Tegan sniggered. Hermione shoved Ginny lightly and Tegan looked at the pair with a knowing look, only Ginny was sharp enough to catch it.

"What?" Ginny shot a glare at her.

"Nothing Weasley, see you" Tegan bowed her head at the pair "Ginny, Hermione" she parted ways and went to mingle with Eva Spencer from the Hufflepuff team.

"Where have you suddenly gotten a-" Ginny cut off and motioned around Hermione. "-Quidditch brain from?"

"Gin, I'm around Ron and Harry _and _you half the time, I pick up things"

Ginny found herself undeniably enthralled by Hermione's sudden interest.

"Please tell me you won't start playing Quidditch?"

"No, it's safe to say, I hate flying" Hermione held up her hands and Ginny pretended to stroke a beard she didn't possess.

"What?"

"I have an idea"

"That's can either be good or dangerous, you're a Weasley so I'm guessing dangerous" Hermione giggled as Ginny mocked offense.

"You maybe _the smartest witch of your age_" Ginny mocked a voice that had no particular owner. "But I happen to be the smartest Weasley, so HA"

Ginny then wrapped her hand around Hermione's wrist and tugged her to the door.

"Where do you think you're going Weasley?" Katie popped her head up from a drinking game.

"Shagging Granger!"  
Hermione stood shell shocked at such a statement and turned as red as Ginny's hair. What possessed Ginny to something like that was beyond the brunet. Amongst the flare of mortification, she wished it was true, in a crude selfish way.

"Good on you" Katie slurred and wafted her hand. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Why in Merlin's name did you say that!" Hermione barked once they were out of the cupboard.  
"I was being sarcastic" Ginny shrugged. "Not that I wouldn't... forget I said it" she fumbled and Hermione crossed her arms over her chest but followed Ginny through the now dark and cold corridors, the rain had stopped, but droplets still ran down the large stain-glass windows, illuminated by the moon.

"Where are we going?"

"The Quidditch pitch?"

"Why?" Hermione was soon reluctant to go any further. Their voices bounced off the stone walls, disturbing a few paintings, their mumbling was a backdrop to the pairs conversation.

"I want to test you" Ginny said a-matter-of-factly and slunk her hand wrap with Hermione's, her eyes now large with pleading.

Hermione knew she'd say say yes, even without the help of the 'Bloody Bludger' that was soon fogging her senses with a tingling smoke.

"You _REALLY _do owe me Miss Weasley" Hermione snapped and Ginny beamed.

"Anything you want, you know the deal"

* * *

Ginny sat in the changing rooms, Hermione's fussing filled the last stall. The wood of the said stalls were chipped and creaked if you leant on them, therefore Hermione's struggles didn't go unnoticed by the Weasley.

"What are you doing? Fighting a Jarvey?" Ginny rose to her feet and was soon stood outside of the stall.

"Ginny you know as well as I that if I was fighting a Jarvey there would be a lot of swearing involved"

"On your part?"

"On the Jarverys!" Hermione sighed in irritation and mumbled a string of mild curses. "Why did you even convince me to..."

Ginny pulled the door open, she was growing tired of Hermione's apparent struggle. Sighing she lent against the open door, taking in Hermione. Ginny bit down on her lip in sight of the girl in a Quidditch uniform.

_Merlin, holy bloody Merlin. _

As awkward as Hermione was stood, Ginny couldn't tear her eyes away from her, it left her feeling stupid.

The black pants clung to her, the dark brown tan boots made her limbs look strong and longer. Almost like leather in fabric the pants had a particular effect on the Weasley, Ginny blushed at how shapely Hermione actually was.

The crimson under shirt, which was made from thin cotton clung to Hermione, she still hadn't finished dressing.

"I'm not some doll you can dress up" Hermione fumed and tried to cover her chest that was too prominent for her liking. Two pert breast called to the Weasley, grabbing her attention, only through the fabric of the shirt and the bra did Hermione's flesh reside.

Ginny made a mental note to tell Granger not to wear her bulky school jumper, as crude as it sounded.

"Put on the jumper" Ginny eyed the clothing then Hermione.

When Hermione shook her head, Ginny wiggled her eyebrows.

Fat chance Hermione was getting away with it, from the look, Hermione also knew she couldn't say no, she wouldn't be allowed to.

"No." Hermione jutted her finger at the advancing red head."Don't you dare force-umph, Gin-umph"

Hermione squirmed. Ginny walked Hermione back to the wall. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and sent that all too familiar air pocket bobbing in her heart. Making the stall shudder with the impact, Ginny flushed their bodies together. With her left hand upon Hermione's waist pinning her in between the wall and herself, Ginny tugged the jumper over Hermione's head.

Hermione had long since stilled from her resistance and let Ginny have her way, she was too distracted with how the girl felt pressed up against her to even care. Their hips rubbed achingly against each other in the struggle to get the bookworm's arms in the sleeves. It involved a side to side motion that didn't go unnoticed by either girls. Hermione bit down on her lip, almost breaking the skin. Ginny closed her eyes for a few brief seconds.

_Merlin what am I doing?_

"There" Ginny was reluctant to step back as she reopened her eyes but had to admire her work from afar.

Breathlessly, Hermione tugged the jumper so it would fit correctly and frowned at Ginny.

"Now what?" she spoke impatiently, blowing a strand of hair from her eyes, her cheeks warm with a heated blush. Ginny gulped and ran a hand through her hair, her skin was beginning to flush.

"Now, we go to the pitch and see what you're made of Granger" Ginny had to force her words, as she was scared they would come out clumsy and horse.

Hermione paled.

"I'm not flying Ginny" Hermione felt her heart plummet to her stomach in nausea. Her limbs began to numb with the prospect of flight.

"Not on your own anyway" Ginny had long since gotten changed into her own uniform, but set aside the waterproof robe and protective pads since it wasn't going to be a real game. The pair walked out onto the pitch, Ginny picked up her broom from the rack and walked, often brushing shoulders and hands with Hermione.

"'Mione, could you get a Quaffle?"

Hermione was quick to pick up the leather ball and smooth her hand over the grooves.

"I've always liked the look of them" Hermione admitted, her voice was spacey.

"I fancied myself as a Beater at one point, but seeing George get his shoulder broken by one, I passed it up and went for the position of Chaser" Ginny never knew it was easy to talk to Hermione like they were, it was, for once, simple.

"This is a Pennifold isn't it?" Hermione rotated the Quaffle to inspect it.

"Yeah, all Quaffles are" Ginny's arm was aching from carrying her broom so opted just to drag it. "What's with the interest in Quidditch all of a sudden 'Mione?"

Ginny decided to rid the air of the elephant of a question that had been bugging her, Hermione never gave her a direct answer or the answer she wanted anyway.

Hermione looked up at the cloudy, murky sky then at Ginny.

"I said before, you're hard to ignore"

"What so-so, you learnt all of it for me?" Ginny felt a blush of mortification and guilt attack her.

Hermione fumbled and sighed, tossing the Quaffle into the air then caught it again.

The night air was sharp and hung with the aftermath of rain.

"I was sick of not knowing what any of you were talking about" it was half the truth. The other half was to gain Ginny's attention, her full undivided attention as candidate for a lover.

Ginny mounted the broom quickly and motioned for Hermione to perch in front of her.

"Oh, no, Ginny, please" Hermione recoiled and clung the Quaffle to her chest, like it was her anchor to the earth.

"I'm just going to teach you how to play 'Mione" Ginny outstretched her hand and flexed her fingers as if to beckon the witch.

"Maybe I, d-don't want to!"

"So you got dressed up for nothing"

"I thought you just wanted me to, for amusement" Hermione's voice heightened in pitch.  
"I don't do things without a reason Hermione" Ginny lowered her hand for a second when she felt the situation turn sour. "Fine, we'll..."

"No, no, just hold on to me" Hermione dropped the Quaffle, her eyes were closed and she spoke in a gush.

Ginny smiled softly and slid back to allow Hermione space to get on.

"Now, I'll loop one arm around your waist" Ginny's voice was close to the bookworm's ear, her breath tickled the sensitive skin and made Hermione tremble.

Ginny held Hermione to her, pressing Hermione's rear to her crotch. Hermione felt her legs buckle with the contact.

It didn't help that she found Ginny sexy in the uniform.

Hermione took two deep breaths before nodding. Ginny's left hand then slunk down to cover Hermione's, her knuckles were white the amount of force she was holding the broom handle.

"Honey" Ginny murmured and without guarding her actions, kissed Hermione's neck, leaving tingling fever upon her skin. "You have to relax"

"_Oh Merlin_" Hermione sucked in the words and did as Ginny said, she relaxed her tense shoulders, but still kept an iron grip upon the handle.

When Ginny was sure Hermione was comfortable or at least, felt it, she kicked off.

Hermione squealed when she felt her feet dangle in mid air, they were only suspended by a damn plank of wood with bristles.

"Ginny" Hermione whispered, her eyes were screwed shut. "How far up are we?"

"Only a tad, about as high as the smallest goal ring" Ginny cooed and Hermione opened her eyes. After taking in the fact she was flying, she remembered, Ginny was with her. Ginny wouldn't let her fall, she wouldn't.

Only hearing her pounding heart for the next few seconds, Hermione decided it was best to speak up.

"Higher" she breathed. Ginny blushed. Her mind had immediately let the tone of Hermione's voice transform into something sexual in her mind. Ginny gulped, not paying attention of how her fingers were playing with the hem of Hermione's jumper.

"Just guide it" Ginny whispered, urging Hermione to take control considering she was the one holding on to it for dear life. "Gently"

Hermione bit down on her lip and from watching other players do it, she sent them upwards.

Until the both of them were satisfied with the altitude they had gained, Ginny began to talk Hermione through the game.

Hermione found herself breathless and almost woozy when Ginny spoke so close to her skin. Rules, for once, Hermione didn't care, she wanted to exploit their position and kiss Ginny, hard and roughly. Alas, her body and mind had different ideas.

"My-my legs are starting to loose feeling" Hermione gulped and Ginny laughed, the vibrations from her throat could be felt.

Ginny steered them down to the pitch with ease. Landing with a soft thud and the crisp crunch of grass then the squelch of mud, Hermione was uneasy to stand.

Still holding into her, Ginny closed her eyes from a wave of exhaustion, having to restrain herself from touching Hermione had drained her.

The scent of earth was the only thing besides Ginny that Hermione could concentrate on.

"You look really good in that uniform" Ginny spoke, her voice thick.

"As do you" Hermione was dependent on Ginny to hold her up right.

Ginny licked her lips and felt Hermione turn in her arms. She wasn't ashamed to say it felt right, that holding Hermione, being so close to the young witch felt completely normal, like she'd been doing it for years.

However, they had not and that fact sent Ginny's heart racing, pounding in her ears.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered, looking up at the Weasley with large eyes. Ginny pressed their foreheads together.

"For what?" she breathed and Hermione wrapped her arms around the back of Ginny's neck, even though they stood in the dark, she could tell the redhead was blushing.

"Letting me ride you" Hermione's voice was dreamy, adding to the shock when the pair realized what Granger had said.

"Bugger! I mean" Hermione groaned, retracting her body from Ginny's. Ginny couldn't let it happen and did the first logical thing to stop her and shut her up.

Hermione went rigid as Ginny's lips covered her own. Hermione's entire body, all her cells, everything gravitated towards Ginny.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she ran her fingers into Ginny's hair, feeling all the tension from previous days melt into kiss.

Ginny held Hermione's waist, listening to the material of their pants rub in a crisp swishing sound.

They pulled back and smiled at each other sleepily.

"I'll let you ride me any day if you end up kissing me" Ginny joked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Shut up" was the last two words before they eloped in a second, more frantic kiss. The sounds of their pecking and panting was enough to send Hermione over the edge.

It wasn't until a light, a beam of yellow in the form of a rectangle shone upon them they broke apart stunned. Light two rabbits in the head lights they froze.

"And is there any reason you girls have the permission to be out here this late, fraternizing"

Hermione leapt away from Ginny, slamming her hand to her mouth as the sound of McGonagall's voice whipped them around the ears.

"Bloody hell"


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you for all the 'follows' and the reviews, it's really great to see that people are interested in this**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were reduced to silence, it seemed they were only capable of standing woodenly and glancing at the ground. All sense had left them, almost like they had been woken with a bucket of ice.

After a tense silence, the aftermath of a lecture, McGonagall spoke up.

"May I ask" McGonagall stared down at the pair through her half moon glasses. Her eyes somewhat glazed with either irritation or intrigue. Hermione twiddled the ring on her third finger and chewed on her bottom lip.

Neither girl wanted to speak, McGonagall knew this but pressed anyway. The woman knew the shame of being caught with a lover, it was almost like being with an old friend presented with Ginny and Hermione's predicament.

"What is Miss Granger doing in Quidditch robes?"

Hermione's already reddened cheeks deepened to match the crimson of the uniform. Ginny knew she'd have to take this answer.

"I-" Ginny winced. "Made, her wear them" her voice sunk back down into her throat.

"Why?" McGonagall then took off her glasses, an act of settlement.

"I wanted to-"

"She wanted to see how I looked in them" Hermione gushed, soon irritation backed her voice. Ginny had gotten her into this, it was soon to be the talk of school.

Hermione pursed her lips in fresh emotion.

"Charming" McGonagall's voice was softer than the usual sharp snap that they would often receive. Ginny was thankful that the Professor was feeling merciful, but was soon feeling Hermione's anger.

The Weasley tensed, at times Granger could be the worse force to reckon with.

"I have to say Miss Granger, you suit them" McGonagall cleared her throat, then her eyes grew darker, she was resuming back to the lecture or so it seemed.

"Miss Weasley, I'm sure you could have picked a better time to make Miss Granger try on such attire" McGonagall's voice was easing into a stern snap. "I thought better of you two, after dark gallivanting around after hours, I shall deduct 30 points from you both"

Then the Professor smiled.

Hermione and Ginny, for the first time since walking into the room, exchanged glances of shocked wonder.

"I can sympathise with you" McGonagall then flicked her wrist and the door to her study swung open gently. "You may leave girls, but I expect better of you both, shall not write letters home, but I shall keep my eye on you"

Ginny couldn't remember walking out, she'd been too busy trying not to trip over her own feet in the escape.

Hermione strode ahead pulling off the Quidditch robes as she went. Ginny was fast the have the jumper thrust in her face. The jumper whipped her then fell to the floor, she was next to be assaulted by a angry Hermione Granger.

Livid with embarrassment Hermione had to refrain from attacking the Weasley.

"You bloody-" Hermione prodded Ginny square in the chest. Ginny was stunned but retaliated.

"You agreed to it!" Ginny furrowed her brow and jabbed Hermione's shoulder back.

Both felt a considerable tug, a strain upon their relationship through the words that coaxed tears.

After a fit of strangled mumbles, Hermione let out a whimper.

"I should have never agreed to it- I knew we'd get it trouble"

"Well if you're that smart why didn't you just say no!"

"Because- I have no idea actually-I have no idea why I even considered liking you, Ginevra Molly Weasley"

"Ooo" Ginny waved her arms above her head in mock shock. "Full name, I'm _so_ scared of you Hermione Jean, bloody Granger" Ginny roared, her voice bounced off the walls and woke some paintings, no doubt McGonagall could hear them.

"Mature!" Hermione sneered and blew a strand of hair from her face, it seemed to frizz with eletricty.

"I thought so!"

Hermione gulped down a stressed ball of aggression and stalked off down the corridor, her footsteps tiny but harsh upon the stone.

Ginny collected the jumper off the floor and huddled it in her arms, the argument had left her shaky.

"Bloody hell" Ginny slammed her palm into her forehead.

In an uncomfortable silence, Ginny began to walk slowly, not wanting to catch up with Hermione.

This was messed up.

It was all messed up.

* * *

At breakfast, Harry and Ron were quick to receive a snap around the ear by Hermione.

Ron had asked if she'd finished her food, Harry knew it was a bad move since Hermione had a face of thunder and burning coals for eyes.

Ron had soon fallen victim to a gush of _stop eating Ronald_ among other subjects that ended in Hermione storming from the Great Hall.

"Refreshing" Harry mumbled and shuddered.

"Shut up prat" Ron shoved Harry, his face red with embarrassment. "What do you think happened?"

Harry shrugged and rubbed his forehead.

"Well Ginny isn't sat with us" Harry started, but Ron let out a frustrated moan.

"I can see that!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean, Ginny isn't here, by now the pair of them would be talking"  
Ron shrugged.

"They had an argument then, she shouldn't take it out on us..."

Harry nodded silently and was quick to notice Cho Chang glancing at him. Ron rolled his eyes and tucked into Hermione's left over food.

* * *

Ginny was hesitant to return to the Quidditch pitch. Dressing herself in her uniform, they felt like a sin against her skin.

"Come on Weasley" Katie punched her shoulder in encouragement when they were about to head to practice.

"What happened at the party?" Ginny said lamely.

Katie sniggered and pulled her hair back into a loose bobble.

"Straight girls act gayer than gay girls, let's just say that"  
Ginny rose her eyebrows and was soon joined by Harry and Jimmy Peakes.

"What happened with you and Hermione?" Katie asked and Harry pulled away from his conversation with Jimmy to listen.

"You look like you already know Katie" Ginny huffed.

"McGonagall said you two had argued, but that was it... did you actually, _you know_?"

"What!" Ginny shook her head. "I was joking about it Katie, besides, I hardly think she is even interested in me"

"Any more" Demelza Robins flew past quickly, her voice just a mere breeze.

"_Really_?" Ginny growled and turned to punch Demi off her broom, instead she was faced with a quizzical Harry.

"Bugger off Harry" Ginny crossed her arms, but he pulled her aside, away from prying ears.

"Is that why you two aren't speaking?" Harry looked with innocent eyes upon her.

Ginny ran a hand through her hair.

"It's nothing Harry, leave it"  
"No" Harry snapped. "I won't, Hermione is giving me and Ron hell, what did you do?"

"Why do you assume _I _did something!"

"Fine" Harry sighed. "What happened?"

"It's nothing" Ginny shoved him back and stormed to get her broom. Harry shook his head. He was going to find out, he was going to stop their argument before it resulted in Hogwarts being blown up.

* * *

Hermione was huddled in library, sat on a lumpy couch, she let her mind reside for the fifth time in _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them, _along with _Hogwarts: A History. _

Reading facts was the only thing to really take her mind off things, she feared if she read fiction it would make the real world sour and in turn increase her distaste in a certain Weasley.

Scanning a paragraph on a Diricawl, also known as a Dodo in Muggle terms, Hermione wasn't aware of Ginny passing.

As books flew past, causing Ginny to duck twice, she looked upon Hermione with sore eyes.

"Did you ever return my copy of Ancient Runes made Easy?" Hermione didn't look up from the pages. Ginny span around and noticed is was Hermione who had spoken.

The Weasley scoffed.

"Yeah, like, a long time ago"  
"Funny" Hermione turned a page. "I don't remember you giving it to me"  
"Well, did you ever return my copy of Spellman's Syllabary?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes" only then did Hermione stand up, she slapped the book shut and walked to set in back in the shelf.

"I don't remember"

"You must have lost it" Hermione stood upon her tip-toes to reach the shelf she intended to put the book. A few copies of Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms flew past Ginny's head. The lukewarm glow seemed almost cold with Hermione's icy tone.

"You have a tendency to loose things" Hermione muttered and span around.

"Funny" Ginny sneered.

"I don't see how it is, it's a fact"

"What? Like it's a fact you're a know it all" Ginny jabbed. A few students looked over at them in amusement.

Hermione twirled around and laughed icily.

"So it's also a fact that you're a bitch"

Both girls glared at each other, they soon attracted attention. Chairs screeched in the background, people stood to watch the event.

"I'd rather be a bitch than a walking book bummer" Ginny motioned Hermione up and down.

Hermione sucked in a breath.

"I'd rather be a book bummer than the Hoi polloi"

Ginny furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"It means... urg never mind"

A few students had started sending the message around, soon a crowd was forming at the end of one isle. Twenty or so students resided there.

"The common masses" someone chimed in. Ginny glanced at them and nodded in a quick thanks. Too wrapped up in the argument to really care who was watching, they continued.

"Common? Really, playing the rich snob card are we?"

"No! But you _would_ think that wouldn't you!"

Hermione avoided being hit by a book quickly.

Ginny scoffed and narrowed her eyes.  
"Classy"

"I thought so"

"Hide insults in Latin"

"Greek"

"Greek? Do you know how stupid you sound!"

"No I don't" Hermione took a stray book in her hand, in defence.

"Yeah, that's about right for you! You know everything, but are too bloody stupid to realise that you are living with humans not books"

"I'd rather live with books if it meant I didn't have to deal with you" Hermione shrieked and threw the book at Ginny's head. She dodged it and grabbed one from the air to throw it back. Hermione narrowly missed being hit on the shoulder and listened to the book tumble to the ground.

Ron and Harry ran into the library, peering over the masses to witness the fight. Dean and Seamus were already stood with large grins on their faces. Dean possessed a few scars from Hermione's hex. He stood in hope that Granger would use it on Ginny.

"Bloody hell, they are throwing books!" Ron tried to part the crowd but to no avail.

"That's a miss use of school property" Ginny mocked in a heigh pitched tone and received a hand book to the left eye.

"Bugger" Ginny held her eye but recovered after a few well heard curses, anger fuelled her. A few gasps quivered in the air and created a ripple of amused giggles in the crowd.

Hermione was red in the face with mortification of actually harming Ginny. The red head recovered shortly and threw another to hit Hermione on the arm.

Ron shuffled helplessly.

"Ron, go and get McGonagall" Harry barked and began to run around the climb the book case to leap into the blocked isle.

"Bloody hell what are you doing Harry?" Ron's voice was horse as his friend took to bookcase.

"Slitting them up before they actually kill each other" Harry shouted back.

They had soon began tossing books at each other, Hermione had been hit by a large copy of what looked like _Trolls and how to combat them _in the chest, making her topple back and Ginny was soon upon her.

Holding her wrists down, Hermione struggled.

"Take it back" Ginny hissed and Hermione growled.

"Why should I?"

Their voices were whispers.

Hermione's back dug into the sideboard of the bookcase and tried to yank her wrists from Ginny's grasp.

"Let go or I _will_ hex you" Hermione mumbled, but Ginny was too transfixed with the fact they were so close, chests heaving, faces reddened, to really care. Their position could be classed as intimate.

Hermione was soon to notice it too and stopped struggling.

"I bloody hate you at times" Hermione's voice cracked and Ginny chuckled lowly, it was a dark sound that left them both quivering.

Before Ginny could regain the sense to speak again, Harry pounced down and pulled her away from Hermione.

"You two bloody better bloody stop this cat fight" Harry panted, but soon regretted his words as Ginny turned on him. In a natural reflex Ginny connected her right fist with Harry's nose.

"Catfight! Really?" she boomed, as Harry doubled over, his glasses fell to the floor.

"Ginny, you just punched him!" Hermione squealed, her face paled.

McGonagall was quick too part the crowds and stop Ginny assaulting Harry futher.

"Girls, my office NOW!" McGonagall shrieked and frog marched them from the isle. Mumbles followed them like a wave seeing them off in gossip and crass assumption.

"Ronald" McGonagall clicked her fingers at the passing Weasley. "Take Mr Potter to the Madam Pomfrey"

"Why?" Ron was quick to glare at his sister, his eyes were rich with shock.

"Ginevra decided to reconstruct Mr Potter's facial structure" she hissed and glared at Ginny to make sure she didn't argue.

"Yes Professor" Ron jogged to the now abandoned isle to tend to Harry.

Dumbledore paced, the tick of the Grandfather clock in the corner of his office broke the silence. The pair of them sat on the chairs in front of his desk.

Hermione had gained a burst lip, a bruised arm and probably a bruised chest. Ginny was still trying to stop her eye from weeping and had earned a cut on her left cheek.

"I'm surprised" Dumbledore spoke calmly and turned to face both of them. "I thought you two would have hexed each other"

They didn't respond.

"A letter will be sent home, you should know that much" Dumbledore flexed his fingers. The door to the study creaked open.

"Albus" McGonagall's voice was sharp. "Can I speak to you?"  
"Certainly, girls, entertain yourselves for a moment" Dumbledore bowed his head at the pair and walked to the door to join McGonagall.

The door clicked shut and they pair were left in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so yeah I did kind of get carried away with the whole arguing, but it's too late to take it back it's out there. **

**Yeah, last chapters argument was based of the one in Rizzoli and Isles- no copy right intended. **

**I believe in getting interactive with readers, so any thoughts, ideas or just questions you have I'd like to hear. Don't be shy.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Through the silence, came a chuckle. Beyond the tick of the clock and the natter of the paintings,

from deep inside Ginny's chest came the sound. It rumbled out into a disbelieving giggle.

It rippled through the room and forced Hermione to turn sharply. The arm chair Hermione was sat in wobbled with such a violent action.

"What's so funny?" Hermione snapped. Her breath nearly left her as she felt the chair tip slightly, making her mind whirl for a brief second and her limbs numb to a tingle with the shock. Taking a quick breath, she regained some sense and continued. The brunet charged on with her inquisition into Ginny's behaviour. Nothing about their situation was funny, in fact, it was dreadful. She'd just beat up the girl she liked, no, loved and they were about to have detention that would probably span a month.

Did she just admit she loved her?

The rise and fall of the air pocket in Hermione's stomach and the heat crawling across her cheeks confirmed it.

"We kissed, that was it, that's all that happened and now look" Ginny smirked and motioned herself up and down. Hermione surveyed her for a second and tried to force her lips to stay pressed in a tight line. Alas, the task proved difficult with Ginny's laughter and the flush that threatened.

"We got caught Ginny, it could have been spread around school"  
"So that's why you went anal at me?"

"Pardon?" Hermione let her emotions get the better of her, she was now blushing, her cheeks a baby pink flush. "I went what?"

Ginny grinned at Hermione, dimples showing in full glory.

How could she be so up tight about it all?

There must be a knot somewhere in her heart, Ginny smiled to herself, she could soon work it out.

"Ginny-"

"Mione"Ginny got out of her seat with a creak and stood in front of the bookworm. "Shut up"

Before Hermione got the chance to talk back, Ginny leant down and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. Hermione made a small sound, almost like a whimper of complaint when their lips pressed against each others.

A few paintings had stopped talking to watch them.

Hermione felt at first, a heat pass down in a wave of swooping electrons from her heart, pass over her naval and attack her womanhood. This in turn caused Hermione to inch forward to get as close to the Weasley as possible.

Attraction at it's finest.

"Bravo" a tiny voice called behind them, another barked abuse. "Sinners"

Ginny mentally rolled her eyes and was forced to take tiny steps back when Hermione rose out of the seat to kiss the Weasley further. The worn fabric of the seat made a swish when Hermione slunk out of it.

The bookworm cupped Ginny's face, stroking her fingers along her heated skin. Ginny was all too aware of Hermione's nails brushing against her freckles, she couldn't help but hum contently. She wanted more than just the pillows of delectable flesh, the pink lips that offered words and kisses, Ginny craved everything that was Hermione Granger.

"Ah, silence" Ginny pulled away with a soft peck and smirked at a very flustered and flushed Hermione.

"I think I'd like to be silent a lot more" Hermione whispered and stroked Ginny's cheek, where the cut rested, then she rubbed her thumb softly above Ginny's bruised eye."I'm sorry for... throwing books at you"

"If-" Ginny gulped _"If_ you'd give me the chance Mione, I'd like to see more of that temper"  
"What?" Hermione gave a bemused giggle through her words.

"Dear girl, she's asking to court you!" a sharp elderly voice called from the wall. Ginny nodded bashfully, a tiny smile forming on her lips, still tingling from their kiss.

"I don't really care if we love each other, then hate each other in the space of a few seconds, I just want to spend those seconds with you for as long as you'll have me"

Hermione ran her hands down to Ginny's front and played with her tie.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley" Hermione bit down on her lip to chew the skin nervously. "I thought you'd never ask me"

Hermione tugged on Ginny's tie, essentially giving her a swat knot then kissed her in hurried pecks.

Soon Dean popped into her head. How would he react if the news got out? What if Ginny was just with her to be a human sponge for her train wreck of a love life? Oh Merlin.

"W-wait, Gin, are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione gulped down her concern, but her voice still quivered with nerves.

"Hermione-I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to" but upon seeing Hermione's unconvinced stare, Ginny nuzzled her nose against the bookworms. "Mione, I know you think I'll get laid into by Dean and Jason, but love, I can, _we_ can handle them"

Hermione scoffed and Ginny pecked her lips against Hermione's, stealing her senses.

"I'll just say-"

"_I'll_ say you're my girlfriend and probably kiss you" Hermione's lips curved into a giddy smile.

"Oh! So you won't kick my ass?"

"Only into a bed" Hermione was surprised with her own words, but didn't regret them.

Ginny scoffed, struggling to really shoo the mental image from her head. Speechless, Ginny resorted to laughing nervously.

A few paintings whistled, probably the large painting of Tom Fool, he was a usual suspect for such comentry.

"These paintings have no respect for privacy" Hermione smiled and kissed Ginny's cheek.

Hermione then proceeded to sit back in the chair and close her eyes, leaving Ginny stood with her hands flexing at her side.

The old wood of the door creaked and the muffled voices of Albus Dumbledore and McGonagall could be heard faintly.

"Mione?"

"I'm thinking"  
"Don't you do enough of that already?" Ginny smiled softly then felt her eye twinge upon raising her eyebrows.

Knowing Granger, she was still thinking about every Pro and Con of their new found relationship.

"No, not like this" Hermione hummed. "And _not_ like _that_ Gin"

Ginny smirked to herself and sat back down. The chair creaked as she did so.

Seconds later Dumbledore made a second appearance. Hermione was stirred from her thoughts at the sound of his footsteps. Her eyes were bright and alert, scanning the room for him. Ginny caught her gaze and winked.

Hermione felt her face flush and Dumbledore was soon stood in front of his desk, tapping the wood with his index finger.

A large grin could been seen under his beard.

"Professor" Hermione muttered. "Why-why are you smiling?"

"Smiling always is seen as a posotive expression but it can send mixed signals to person can't it? But a wink can only mean two things, mischief and knowledge between a pair" Dumbledore almost sang his words.

"Erm, yeah" Ginny coiled a strand of hair around her finger and tugged at it.

"You winked at Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, I see you two have made up... and on that note, you may leave, I have an owl waiting and they get rather grouchy"

Ginny was the first to rise out of her seat, Hermione was quick to follow.

Before Ginny could pull the latch on the door, Dumbledore mumbled.

"Madam Pomfrey is expecting a visit from you ladies, I don't really think you'd like to sport a purple eye for much longer Miss Weasley"

Hermione turned her head and nodded to him with a sheepish stare, answering for Ginny who just groaned in protest. Ginny hated going to the Hospital Wing, the stench of Muggle anti-septic and the white cots played to her distaste.

Hermione gave Ginny an encouraging nudge and both girls were soon out of his office. Jogging down the spiral staircase, Ginny stopped at the bottom.

"Are you going to make me go?" Ginny batted her eye lids and Hermione rolled her eyes, wrapping her hand around Ginny's elbow.

"Yes I am" Hermione quirked an eyebrow and dragged her to the Hospital Wing to be at the mercy of the matron, Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

**Sorry it's SO short, I've been busy lately, some time or other I had to surface out of my book world. I'll make it up to you all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope this makes up for the shortness of the last chapter. **

**Hello, to the followers and thanks for reading,**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Christmas arrived with a large bout of snow.

Falling in a thick sheet of white, snow was the main focus of the students at Hogwarts.

The chill over the grounds was enough to drive anyone inside if exposed long enough, alas, Hermione found herself frequently residing beside the Black Lake almost everyday. Among the slush of snow and ice, Hermione would sit for hours staring out upon the murky waters. It was a good place to think in peace, away from the chaos of the 'Christmas cheer' that had claimed the castle.

The last Saturday before the Christmas break, Hermione sat by a large oak tree. It's branches bare of leaves and it's bark rough to deal with the ice.

In Hermione's hands a battered copy of _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe _rested_._

Fully enthralled in it's pages, Hermione didn't notice or hear Ginny approaching. The Weasley stopped in her tracks, her crunching footsteps halted as she peered up at the old oak. Cunningly she clambered up the tree, agility being a strong point of hers.

Spotting a branch just above Hermione, Ginny shimmied over to grab it, her scarf snagged on a few branches, but Hermione was still too busy with her book to even notice the ruckus above. A few bullets of snow splattered down onto the shale bank, but nothing too distracting.

Ginny tried to contain a giggle as her plan unfolded. Placing her footing carefully upon a thick branch, she snagged the one resting above Hermione and leant forward, a few branches quaked and made a stressed creak, Ginny held in a breath until the sounds stopped, all the while watching if Hermione noticed her. The bookworm didn't even flinch.

With her fiery red hair hanging in her face and her cheeks flushed with excitement, Ginny had no doubt she probably looked manic.

Grinning, Ginny then swung from the branch, both hands held her weight as she swung for a few breathless seconds before the branch began to creak and snap.

"No!" Ginny hissed, willing the branch to stay put, but it was too late, the branch snapped and Ginny toppled down onto Hermione's lap. The book slapped shut under Ginny's weight and Hermione yelped as a litter of snow piled atop of her along with the Weasley.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped over Ginny's blurt of laughter. "What in Merlin's name do you think you are playing at!"

"Lighten up 'Mione" Ginny sat up, causing pressure to be applied on Hermione's right thigh. The bookworm yelped. "It's nearly Christmas"  
"And that justifies you falling out of a tree and on to me?"

Ginny pouted and ran a hand through Hermione's hair. Hermione paused her disgruntled rambling to zone in upon Ginny's caress.

"I must have fallen from heaven" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows and Hermione scoffed.

"Seriously, I don't know why I like you like I do"

"Because I'm amazing"

Hermione wrinkled her nose, a few of her faint freckles that lay there, just over the bridge over her nose became prominent. Ginny licked her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes.

"And you love it when I kiss you"

Edging her face closer to the brunets she hummed and pecked her lips soundly.

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and she leant in, only to be denied a deeper kiss.

"Huh?" Hermione's eyes grew large with surprise.

"Later" Ginny smirked at Hermione's shock. "Yeah, that's right, I'm taking control"

"That's what you think Gin" Hermione winked and stroked her hands down Ginny's front, curling her hands in her crimson and gold scarf.

"I'm going to miss you" Ginny pouted after a pause in movement.

"That reminds me" Hermione nuzzled Ginny's neck quickly. "What do you think you'd like for Christmas?"

"You?" Ginny whispered her words and kissed the top of Hermione's head, inhaling her mango shampoo.

"Ginny, please, I'm being serious, I want to know what you would like" Hermione huffed, their breath mingled and rose in the icy, dry air.

"You" Ginny let her hands roam under Hermione's robes and hooked her thumbs around the waist of Hermione's skirt.

The bookworm whimpered.

"You said later" Hermione felt her heart spark and leap with the contact and suggestive manner.

"But then you got talking about presents and I want you"

Hermione had to hand it to the Weasley, she was persuasive when she wanted to be.

"Don't be difficult Gin"

"I could say the same thing" Ginny purred.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice bled through the air and the girls broke apart, Ginny landed heavily upon the shale.

Ron was on his heels, wearing a rather large golden beanie.

"What are you wearing Ronald?" Hermione perked up bemused of why Ron would wear such a thing.

"My heads cold and Mum knitted it me" he blushed slightly. Harry nodded, wearing a crimson beanie.

"What are you two, the official knobs of Gryffindor?" Ginny snorted, but her eyes were joking. Harry was proud of it. Molly had thought about him and knitted it him, he wasn't taking it off.

"Funny" Ron sneered at his sister.

"I think they look fine" Hermione shrugged and rose to her feet. "I would mind seeing you in one Gin"

It was Ginny's time to blush.

"Ha, yeah, Mum did knit you one" Ron waved a gloved finger at his sibling. "Where is it?"

"In my pocket _Ron_" Ginny jabbed at her parka's pocket.

"Put it on Gin" Hermione dropped her book to the shale and almost danced. Ginny rose to her feet and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"No way 'Mione"

Harry and Ron grinned.

"Do it" Harry smirked.

"Yeah" Ron laughed and pulled his robes tighter around himself to fend off the breeze.

"Please?" Hermione batted her eye lids and closed in on Ginny. The red head stumbled back, but Hermione flushed her body against hers.

_Ron and Harry where stood right there, what hell is Hermione thinking?_

Ginny panicked.

The bookworm bit down on her lower lip, kneading the flesh between her teeth, Ginny gulped.

"Come on Gin" Hermione's voice was considerably lower and her hand slunk around Ginny's waist while the other walked up to Ginny's pocket. Ginny felt her heart beat hammer in her chest, mainly from fear that Harry and Ron were watching them and that she was getting turned on.

Hermione snagged the hat in her hand yanked it out of Ginny's pocket.

"Whoa!" Ginny growled as Hermione soon held the hat. Chunky in character, the beanie was navy and had a large bobble at the back, fluffy with frayed wool. Harry and Ron stood bemused of Hermione's 'distraction tactic'.

"I really do-umph" Ginny was cut of when Hermione pulled the beanie over Ginny's face, then adjusted it atop of her head.

"Cute" Hermione stood back, clasping Ginny's hands so she didn't remove it.

Harry was the first to laugh at Ginny's blush as it blazed across her cheeks, she was doing a fine impression of a radish.

Ron smirked.

"It's not cute" Ginny grumbled.

"It is" Hermione winked.

"Ginny, we have to head to practice" Harry rubbed his bare, pink hands together, hoping the friction would fend off the chill.

"Sure thing, go ahead, I'll catch up" Ginny smiled at him and Harry nodded, then walked back towards the school. Ron stood dumbly, looking around, still puzzled about Hermione's behaviour.

"Ronald?" Hermione smirked.

"Oh erm, yeah, Hermione, you couldn't take some time to look at my Transfiguration essay"

"In other words, he wants you to do it for him" Ginny spoke and Ron glared.

"No! I've done most of it!"

"I'll look at it Ron"

"Cheers 'Mione! You coming?" Ron jutted his thumb back at the castle.

"In a minuet, I have to tell Ginny something" Hermione edged closer to the girl as if to exaggerate her point.

"Oh" Ron looked at his feet and shrugged. "Sure, I'll, be, erm, walking"

Hermione turned to Ginny in a swift twirl.

"Good luck with practice" Hermione pecked Ginny's lips, the bookworm had to stand upon her toes to reach Ginny's lips as she'd grown considerably during the past months. Starting from 5'4 to 5'6, Hermione liked it, Ginny had gained more shape from the sudden growth.

"Don't get hurt"  
"I wont" Ginny shrugged and they both walked after Ron, Ginny brushed her hand against Hermione's.

"'Mione" Ginny droned her name in a soft whisper.

"Yes?"

"Don't get me anything for Christmas" that was Ginny's last sentence before they parted ways, unable to even hug under Ron's gaze they just waved goodbye.

* * *

On the day all the students departed from Hogwarts, the castle had been blessed with several inches of snow, piling on top of the previous sludge.

Trailing trunks and book bags from the castle to Hogsmeade station proved tricky. Ginny had offered to carry Hermione's bags to save time.

Hermione refused such a thing, but the Weasley had insisted and even threatened to hex Hermione if she didn't let her.

Walking from the carriages to the platform was a slow walk, a purposely slow trudge to spend as much time with each other as possible near Hogwarts before they got on the train with Harry and Ron, Neville and Luna no doubt.

"Write to me" Hermione hummed her words and kicked a pile of snow out of her path.

"Of course" Ginny huffed, dragging Hermione's trunk along with her own.

"You know if it's-"

"No, it's fine, I've got them 'Mione"

"Why did you offer?" Hermione puzzled, her scarf muffled her voice as it covered her lips and nose, just to leave two large eyes peering out.

"Because I need to build muscle for next term"

"You still have Quidditch on the brain? Hold on-when do you not?"

"When I'm thinking of you" Ginny brandished a cheeky smile and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Charming"

"I thought so" Ginny chuckled.

Nearing the platform, they still had twenty minuets to spare until they were leaving.

Ginny left the trucks to be loaded by the staff and re-adjusted her canvas backpack over her shoulders.

"Stay safe and have a great Christmas Ginny" Hermione clasped her hand with the Weasley's.

Ginny wrapped her left hand around Hermione's waist and moved behind a large crumbling wall, out of sight and out of ear shot.

"Just, don't ask for too many books, 'kay?" Ginny purred and rocked their hands.

"Oops" Hermione sniggered and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Last kiss before we go?"

Hermione nodded and stood on her tip-toes to kiss her. Pressing their foreheads together, Hermione felt her brain soon leave her and her heart began to pound in static leaps.

Ginny smiled and pulled Hermione's hips to hers during the kiss.

Parting with a soft peck, Ginny nuzzled her nose against Hermione's.

"Somehow, I think the reunion will be a lot better" the red head winked and Hermione shoved her shoulder lightly.

"Come on, Harry and Ron are probably wondering where we are and can't really be bothered explaining"

Their footsteps crunched, sounding much like when someone bites into a frosty ice-cream.

Leaving Hogwarts behind, they walked onto the train, stood so close even paper couldn't slide between them.

As much as Hermione would miss Ron and Harry, she would have a hard time getting Ginny off her mind.

* * *

The snow didn't stop falling until the 20th of December. Ginny didn't let herself loose a date since she returned to the Burrow, she had to know as she was planning writing letters to Hermione daily.

Sitting at her desk, Ginny peered out past the snow out onto the orchard. The sun was fading rapidly at quarter past four. Her quill was clasped between her fingers and she sat trying to compose her third letter since arriving back, she hadn't kept to her plan of sending Hermione owls daily, soon deciding it was clingy to do so.

Brushing the firm feather against her chin, Ginny tired to think of something witty, romantic and charming to say. Alas Quidditch and Molly Weasley's beef stew was hardly a thing of passion.

Ginny set down her quill and tugged at her jumper, the worn green wool itched against her skin.

Leaning back in her chair, the old wood creaked and her gas lamp flickered, casting shadows over her large Holyhead Harpies poster, then as the team blazed past constantly flying around their pitch, a knock sounded at Ginny's window. A tick and tap from a owl.

Ginny pulled open her window, the breeze was let in and tormented her lamp, making the flame dance.

The owl dropped the letter upon the windowsill and cherped.

"Thanks" Ginny reached down to retrieve it but it nipped at her right index finger.

"Shit" Ginny recoiled, but the owl didn't seem bothered about her well being, the animal just wanted food or money, kind of like Ron.

"Here" Ginny dropped a sickle into the leather pouch upon it's left foot and it happily flew off into the fading light.

Despite her bleeding finger, Ginny tore open the letter.

Upon the front in black ink rested: _Ginny Weasley, first floor bedroom, The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon. _

Flipping the now torn envelope, Ginny plucked the letter from it's innards.

She then sat upon her bed to read it.

* * *

_Ginny, _

_How are you? _

_Sorry I haven't written of late, Mum and Dad have been dragging my around fares and shops, I've eaten a lot of Apple Crumble and Mince Pies, I have a strong distaste to them now, the food, not my parents, although, with the way Mum is going..._

_I hope you aren't pushing yourself to hard with the Quidditch, I want you to be in one peace you know. _

_I think I may have found your Christmas present as well. I was at the most wonderful fare, a wizard fare, in Chester the other week. We travelled there all because of Dad's need to 'get out of the house' more like get away from Mum's obsession with fairy lights. _

_Fairy lights are literal fairies Gin, they are small electrical Muggle lights that attract my Mum like a moth. I'll bring some! _

_Anyway, the wizard fare was brilliant, Dad got his eyebrows burnt off and Mum is now curious about the Quibbler, she got hold of a copy and hasn't put it down since. Luna would love it._

_I got hold of your present in a small stall when I managed to dump Mum and Dad in a tea room._

_Trust me, I think you'll love it, I hope you will anyway!_

_I got a new book, Chasing Charms. _

_It's so useful, I'm rather enjoying it. _

_Enough about me, I would really love to hear about you, Gin, what have you been up to? _

_It's safe to say, I miss you. _

_Lots of love, _

_Hermione._

* * *

Ginny smiled softly, of course Hermione would have a new book. Reading it over again, she didn't notice another letter in the envelope, not until she went to slide the first letter back in.

Ginny plucked the small note out, alas, it wasn't a note but a small paper bird. As soon as Ginny held it, the paper shuddered to life. Unfolding it's self until a small bird appeared made out of parchment.

In the shape of a small Love Bird, it flapped it's wings and across it's chest, where the pink flush would usually be for the physical bird, letters shimmered in black and sliver.

Ginny grinned at it. The tiny paper bird hopped from her palm and fluttered up into the air.

As it flew a small note fell.

"Damn 'Mione you're killing trees" Ginny sighed and read it.

* * *

_Enjoy him, his name is Boe, he took ages to make so don't let him get squished Gin. If you want him to sleep, just rub his chest gently and he'll fold back up. _

_Love, _

_H._

* * *

Ginny sighed and watched as Boe fluttered around her room, often perching on the end of her bed to stare at her.

"Boe?"

The bird ruffled it's paper feathers and hopped across the bed to rest upon Ginny's knee and tilted it's head.

"'Mione, you're brilliant" Ginny held out her hand to let Boe hop into her palm.

Half way into a slice of toast the next morning, Hermione peered up from the food to see her Mother jutting a letter at her.

"You've got a letter" she sang her sentence. "Is it from a boy?"

Hermione set her toast down and rubbed her hands to free them of crumbs before setting her hands on it.

"Let me read it and I'll tell you"

"Rodger down the road has been wondering when you'd come back, you know from 'boarding school'"

"Yes, well Rodger can ask all he wants" Hermione huffed and peered at the front of the letter.

_Gurney Drive, N2, Hampstead Gardens Suburb, Hampstead, London._

Examining the sharp yet unruly lettering, Ginny had sent it.

Opening the letter she just hoped Ginny hadn't slyly charmed the letter to speak or anything that would make her Mum rant.

Hermione's Mother leant over to inspect the letter as Hermione opened it.

"It's _my_ letter Mum"

"Well, is it from a boy?"

"No"

"I'll go and put the kettle on then"

Hermione rose an eyebrow at how fickle her Mother had become in the past year.

Fixing her eyes upon the letter so quickly read it:

* * *

_'Mione, hi. _

_You're probably eating breakfast or drinking tea or something Hermione-ish. Oh, like reading a book, so I've decided to make this sort ( as I can)_

_I'm doing fine, Ron is sulking because Percy came home and decided to stay in his room considering Percy's old room is now full of boxes (blame F and G for that). _

_The snow is turning icy so isn't budging, Dad can't open the garage to get the car out due to the fact Ron and I may have piled a load of snow there to make a pitch, but Mum likes it that way, she says it gives her chance to see Dad before he goes off to work. More like give him an earful,before he can run. _

_I hope your Dad's eyebrows are growing back and I can send your Mum a whole stack of Quibblers if you want, I know a duplication spell that works. _

_Oh yeah! Boe is brilliant 'Mione! How did you make him? He's really cute and he takes a liking that that Jane Austin book you gave me, I don't understand Muggle books, how did you read it? It's so... bland. What was it, Sense and Sensibility? You'll have to talk me through it some time. _

_You really didn't have to get me a present Hermione. I said before we left, I just want you, all of you, not in a sexy way, although... _

_Okay, erm, well, I hope you enjoy your book/breakfast/cup of tea. _

_I'm waiting on those fairy lights and I hope you have a great Christmas. _

_Lots of love, _

_Gin. _

_Oh, shoot, P.S. _

_In what way is your Mum going? _

_What's she saying? _

_(just curious)_

* * *

Hermione folded the letter back over and tucked inside her copy of _Chasing Charms_. Smiling, Hermione made sort work of finishing her toast and bolting upstairs to write a hasty response.

Knocking over a pile of books as she entered her room, she didn't bother to pick them up as she had her gaze fixed upon her desk. With a quill in hand, Hermione scribbled down a response.

The letter reached Ginny in the evening, not that she minded, she'd been happily beating Ron at a mince pie eating competition.

Harry had also joined them late in the afternoon, joining in with the mindless competitions that had all the Weasley offspring enthralled. Fred and George were busy judging how fast Charlie and Ron could down a bottle of fire whiskey, when Ginny received the letter.

The event of fire whiskey competition was less vocalised and took place in Ron's room.

Ginny escaped the festivities to reside in her own room and read through the letter in peace, away from the risk of being vomited on.

* * *

_Gin, _

_To answer your question about Boe, I just used the __Avifors charm. _

_Also, to answer about my Mother..._

_She's under the impression that I need a boyfriend, which I don't, because I have you and you're the only person I want. _

_Oh and yes, I did need to get you a present, it's tradition and besides, I think you'll love it too much._

_Don't send Mum the Quibblers, don't encourage her, besides, she's the one who discourages magic in the house. Quibblers are magical, so I think she should stay away from them and not break her own rules. _

_I'll read Jane Austin to you if you want though Gin. I can't believe you called Sense and Sensibility, bland. I'm refraining from writing a very long essay on why that book isn't boring. _

_Anway, this will probably the last letter I send for this week, sorry, but I have to go and see my Grandparents. _

_love, _

_Hermione._

* * *

That letter was indeed Hermione's last, up until Christmas eve.

"Ron, you go and get it!" Ginny shouted dismounting her broom and glaring at her older brother.

"No! You're the one who bloody threw it!"

"You're the one who's meant to catch it, you go"

The pair stood glaring at each other, Charlie and Bill edged away from their younger siblings, knowing all too well their sister would probably hex anything in sight if riled enough.

"I'll laugh if Mum's gonna try cut your hair again" Bill mumbled.

"If she can bloody catch me" Charlie crossed his arms and grunted after the statement.

Behind them, the pair still argued.

"Fine I'll go, but you owe me!" Ron snarled and zipped his jacket up harshly before trudging into the woodland behind the Burrow.

"Where did the Bludger go?" Bill hung back while Charlie walked ahead but was cut off as Percy hung out of the window.

"Will you all be quiet! I'm trying to read" his voice cracked like a whip in the cold air.

"We didn't know you could" Bill chuckled. "Doesn't that huge nose of yours get in the way?"

"Take that back now William!"

"Full name, you're in_ twuble_" Charlie nudged his brother and the pair broke out into hysterical laughter from Charlie's baby voice.

"Only if you reel in your neck" Charlie barked again and this time Ginny joined in laughing.

"Stop it!" Percy huffed and slammed the window, shortly to be scolded by Mrs Weasley for slamming it.

"Bloody ponce" Bill adjusted his hat and patted Charlie on the back. "Coffee?"

"Don't mind if I do, oh, Gin, tell Ron that if he's not back by sun down I'm eating his chocolate"

"Will do" Ginny stuffed her hands in her coat pockets and looked through the thick woodland to see if she could she Ron walking back.

Even without leaves, the bare skeletal branches blocked Ginny's line of sight.

"Hurry up" she hissed, hoping he could hear it. The breeze nipped at her skin and rattled her tolerance to wait for him.

"Ron I'm getting out of the cold!" Ginny called out so no one, her voice echoed and she hoped it would reach Ron. Ginny rolled her shoulders and trudged back into the Burrow.

It was soon dark after just ten minuets of being inside. Molly rushed around making more food than necessary, all the while wearing a tinsel necklaces and halo.

"Have you seen Ron, Mum?" Ginny swung off the door frame of the kitchen.

"No dear, why?"

"I just sent him to get the bludger and he's not come back"

"Hold on" George breezed past, Fred son joined him.  
"You're concerned about Ron?" Fred jabbed a finger into Ginny's shoulder.

"I just want my Bludger back"

"Noooo" Bill walked past and ruffled Ginny's hair. "_My_ Bludger, I bought it"

"But _we_ use it" Fred and George chimed in unison.

"Yeah, but if you've lost it Gin, you're getting a new one" Bill shrugged and plucked a mince pie from the tray, still hot from the oven he juggled it before popping it into his mouth.

"No way!"

"She will not William" Molly huffed and swatted him. "Now, stop eating everything"

Arthur chuckled from the next room and Harry bounded down stairs only to ask the same question.

"Where's Ron?"

"I dunno" Ginny shrugged and the pair glanced at each other.

"Go and find him" Arthur joined them and hugged Molly from behind.

"Ew" Ginny sneered and crossed her arms.

"It's dark outside!"

"It's not stopped them before" Fred laughed and the twins quickly retreated upstairs.

"He's probably fallen over" Harry shrugged and pulled on his navy bomber jacket. Ginny buttoned up her coat and they both headed out towards the woodland.

"It's supposed to be a full moon tonight" Ginny sighed, their footsteps were careful across the crisp lawn, snow was still present but only in icy clumps.

"So you've taken Astronomy then?" Harry puffed a breath into the night air and gloried as it rose in a fog of white.

"Yeah" Ginny shivered. The craw of a distant bird broke their idle conversation. "It's actually fun"

"Rather you than me" Harry smiled, his lips thin due to the cold.

As they stepped into the woodland, almost like a cue, a howl travelled through the trees and made the pair pause.

"What's that?" Ginny already had her wand drawn, Harry had cast Lumos to light their path.

"Just a wolf, no big deal"

"No big deal? Harry, there aren't any wolves around here" her voice was suddenly horse, it was breathy.

Harry was ready to dismiss the fact, but Ginny's drained face said other wise.

"Come on" Ginny had already bounded off through the trees, leaving Harry to run after her. Their footsteps pounded against the forest bed, fallen twigs and branches cracked and the occasional bird fluttered out of it's nest. The icy air scratched down their throats and acted like sand paper in their lungs.

"Ron?" Ginny called out, searching through the mass of trees. "Ron?" panting she jerked her wand in all directions as the howl sounded again.

Harry pressed his finger to his lips, Ginny soon silenced with him. Stood in silence, Ginny and Harry Moved back to back.

Harry's breathing was rough, shaky with panic. Piles of snow upon the branches in the trees began to look like carcases. Harry swept his wand back and forth, lighting random trees up, much like a light house. Ginny did the same, her wand felt slick in her sweaty, trembling hand. Aiming her wand straight ahead, she couldn't see anything apart trees, this panicked her. They could be lost, they ran without thought to this spot, how were they going to get back?

The pounding of feet, four feet an uneven stride bounded towards them. Trying to hear through her own heartbeat proved a difficult task, but she could tell something was out to get them.

"Run!" Harry saw a large skinny, almost demonic wolf approach, it's head tilted and eyes fixed upon him. Running on four spindly legs, much like bone match sticks, Ginny soon found herself dashing through the trees from it. Harry was at her side.

"You don't think that's Ron do you?" Ginny felt a sickening knot twist in her stomach. Harry grunted and twirled around to cast Impedimenta. He jogged backwards while casting the spell.

The wolf slowed immediately and Harry stumbled back, his body crunched upon the fallen branches.

Ginny cast Stupefy just to make sure it didn't get the chance to harm them.

The wolf toppled to the undergrowth, it black fur slick with a kind of flesh.

"It's a Werewolf" Harry gulped and sat up, adjusting his glasses. His coat dusted in soil and damp from the snow. "And it can't be Ron-"

The rustle of leaves grabbed Ginny's attention.

"Because Ron's right here" Ginny dropped her wand and pulled her brother into a large hug as soon as he stumbled into their company.

"That's it!" Ron pulled away from Ginny's hug and shakily pointed at the beast.

"What? You mean you saw this?" Ginny gulped and picked up her wand in a swift movement then pointed it at him.

"It bloody bit me-Gin, what are you doing? Bloody maniac, it's me, put your wand down!"

Ginny recoiled and Harry sat up, the pair exchanged glances.

"Ron" Harry panted, his face paler than usual. Ginny didn't lower her wand.

"Wait..." Ron glanced at his bloody arm then at the beast. "I'm a-" he collapsed, falling like his bones had left him to the ground before he could finish his sentence.

"We have to tell Hermione" Ginny prodded Ron with her wand and Harry tried to pull the boy up.

"And not your Mum?"

"She'll go crazy, let's just keep it between us until we find out how to deal with it"

"Ginny, Harry?" Bill's voice was the first to reach them. Ginny and Harry looked out in any direction trying to fathom where the voice had come from.

"And we have to get away from that thing fast" Harry motioned to the now stirring wolf. The pair held Ron upright by looping his arms around their shoulders and battling to the Burrow through the dense trees.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long and sorry for chapter 5 being re-uploaded twice, it was messing up.**

**WARNING: around the middle there's boarder line M. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It confused most people who befriended the Weasleys, that Molly Weasley, the kindest looking woman by far in the Weasley household was the most dangerous.

For a woman of 5'0 her anger and horror made up for the height that her children had somewhat stolen from her, as they were all taller, leaner and at that moment, cowering from the woman.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Molly raged, her face ruddy with lividity, the kitchen cloth was soon used as a weapon against Ginny, Bill and Charlie. Harry stood near the fireplace looking guilty, his eyes fixed upon his shoes.

"Molly, I hardly think I was their fault" Arthur cut in at one point during her rant but cut him off by throwing the cloth at him. It whipped him in the face, ultimately silencing him and prevailed to make his ears glow red.

Ron had been left on the sofa, groaning in pain while his Mother tore into his siblings.  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED FOR US!"

"We-we didn't have time" Ginny spoke sternly, crossing her arms over her chest. Harry nodded.

"Mrs Weasley" Harry cut in, wincing as her glare bore into him. "We found Ron bitten, we didn't let him get bit"

Molly flung her arms in the air and made a frustrated noise. It was hard to place such vocalization.

"What does it matter now!" Molly jabbed her finger at Ron. "He's a-_Werewolf_" she sobbed the word and Arthur got out of his rocking chair.

"We'll have to contact the Ministry"

"And the school!" Molly cried, her face growing even redder. Ginny was sure her Mother would blow up if anything more was said.

"My baby" Molly whimpered and knelt by Ron.

Ginny grimaced at the term and nimbly edged to the stairs.

"It's best if you lot go to bed, Harry, Ginny, head on up stairs, Bill, Charlie, come with me" Arthur spoke calmly.

Harry nodded and caught up with Ginny.

"I never seen her that mad" Harry whispered.

Ginny scoffed.

"If you weren't there, she would have broke down in-"

Soon a hysterical sobbing caught up with them, Molly was indeed crying.

Harry scratched the back of his neck, feeling like he was now intruding upon the Weasleys.

"Are you still going to write to Hermione?"

"Yeah" Ginny peeled off her coat and slung it over her shoulder as they walked across the landing to her bedroom. "She has to know"

"I'll write to Lupin or Sirius"

"Why Sirius?" Ginny hung near her door, cuddling her damp coat.

"He knows how to deal with a person who's a Werewolf"

"I guess" Ginny sighed and twisted the handle on her bedroom door to open it, as she did, Boe fluttered out and fluttered around Harry's head.

"Ah!-What in-" Harry swatted around and Ginny chuckled as Boe simply landed on his shoulder.

"That's Boe, Hermione made him for me"

Harry peered at the small paper bird and after a few seconds he smiled.

"Brilliant-it's-he's brilliant Ginny"

* * *

Despite Ron's or rather Molly's decision to keep Ron in his room until dinner, the morning went on like it would any year.

Ginny gloried in the fact Bill, Percy and Charlie had all chipped in to get her season tickets to the Holyhead Harpies. Harry had bought her a pocket watch that told her what time and date every Quidditch match was on, you could also adjust it to ring whenever the owner had any event coming up.

Ron had got her a book on Astronomy, the cover had diagrams of planets upon it and changed every night along with the stars. Then she had gotten a Weasley jumper and preferred Harry's to her own. This year Harry had gotten a maroon jumper with the Golden Snitch knitted upon it, three Defense Against the Dark Arts books, a bouncy ball that when bounced multiplied and a 'Facial Hair: Grow it yourself kit'.

Ginny sat contently, clad in her jumper and watched as Fred and George tried to rescue the present they intended to give to Molly from the roof beams.

"Having a good day?" Harry shuffled over, also wearing his jumper.

"Yeah, so far" she smirked and tucked into a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, admittedly they were Bill's sweets. Whilst eating a peppermint flavored bean, she remembered Hermione. Ginny had her present to the bookworm in her room, ready and wrapped, she just needed to send it.

Peering around the room, Ginny considered going sending it just then, but she didn't want to miss Fred and George actually presenting the escaped present to their Mother.

Harry's letter to Lupin must have arrived some time the previous night because Lupin, despite looking as pale as a ghost and scrawnier than usual, turned up at the Burrow just before dinner.

"Remus!" Molly fussed and kissed the man on the cheek. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, to you too Molly" he bowed his head and adjusted his coat, which was rich with snow flakes, already melting into the black material.

Harry scrambled to his feet and rushed to shake hands with Lupin, only to be pulled into a hug by the man.

"Harry, good to see you"  
"Merry Christmas" Harry said gingerly, pulling out of the hug and suddenly disliked that he was wearing the jumper in front of Lupin. He noted Harry's subtle embarrassment and winked.

"If I'm honest Harry, I've always wanted one"

Harry furrowed his brow, Lupin patted the boy's shoulder heavily.

"Molly" he walked up to her, his smile ever a charming one. "I was wondering if I could see Ron"

Molly wrung her hands and nodded silently, then headed to the stairs, Lupin followed, waving to the rest of the Weasleys as he went. Harry sat back down, his eyes trained on the man until he disappeared up the stairs.

"Did you send that letter to Hermione then?" Harry rubbed his eyes and examined the facial hair growing kit with bemused wonder.

"Yeah, I just need to send her present, I'll do it after dinner" Ginny sighed seconds after, Bill emerged from the kitchen.

"You may not have to, Hermione's here"

Hermione grinned stepping out from behind Bill. Her hair was tamer than it's usual frizz and tied up into a small bun, with a few strands that fell down over her face.

Ginny leapt to her feet and skipped over various siblings who were sat on the floor, one of them being Percy.

"Mione" Ginny pulled the brunet into a large hug, catching herself before she got carried away and kissed her with excitement.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Wales?"

"Mum and I had a little disagreement" she shrugged and Ginny stepped out of the hug. Harry was the second to hug her then the rest of the Weasley's welcomed her.

Arthur hugged her and while doing so slipped a sailors hat onto her head, he had acquired it from the Wizard Cracker he had pulled by himself moments before. Hermione knew he had due to the fact he smelt like the smoke that they produced.

"Merry Christmas Hermione" he chuckled.

"Merry Chris-" the hat slipped over her eyes and she lifted it to see Ginny stood in front of her instead. It was a pleasant view.

"I have your present" Hermione grinned adjusting the hat.

"I have your present too" Ginny jutted her thumb in the direction of the stairs. "It's in my room, if you want it now"

"After dinner" Hermione saw Harry waving his present to her above his head. "I think I'll save the best until last" she whispered and tipped her hat to Ginny. The red head grinned stupidly.

"She's got you whipped little sis" George leant on her shoulder and Fred on the other.

"I can see some mistletoe heading right your way" Fred wiggled his eyebrows and received a swat to the stomach.

George made kissing noses and was also a victim to Ginny's fist.

"Why would you assume something like that?" Ginny huffed and tried to shoo them.

"You don't think we didn't hear about what happened on the Quidditch pitch did you?" George chuckled.

"McGonagall got you good" Fred followed and they both flashed her identical grins.

Ginny recoiled in horror.

"If you tell anyone-"

"Don't worry, we'll keep it under our hats" George patted his head.

"If you can keep it in your pants" Fred thrust his hips and the twins burst into laughter.  
"What?" Gunny had surrendered to a blush of mortification.

"No funny business while she stays" Fred warned.

"If I get woken up by you, I will tell Mum" George wagged his finger.

"Oh and if Muffalo is the last spell you cast, I'm telling Mum" Fred finished.

"What's in it for you? Making me comply to all this bullshit" Ginny growled.

"Fun" they both chimed and dashed into the kitchen before Ginny could lash out.

Hermione was sat laughing with Harry when Ginny decided to join them.  
"Is Ron upstairs?" Hermione asked, her giggles trailed into her words.  
"Yeah" Harry and Ginny chimed.

"When do you think he'll be down?" Hermione had a small parcel on her lap, wrapped in red tissue paper complete with a bow.

"At dinner" Ginny shrugged and went to eat a handful of liquorish buttons when Hermione slapped her hand.

"Ow" Ginny glared at the brunet.

"Save yourself for dinner, besides, Charlie said you ate half of his beans" Hermione stated a matter of factly.

"I just wanted a few"

"Get some self restraint" Hermione teased and prodded Ginny's stomach. Ginny had to admit, Hermione was a lot more laid back than she had been at school, she wasn't as shy.

* * *

Indulging in a fat roast turkey didn't compare to how Hermione looked to Ginny from across the table. Yes, the food was mouth watering, roast and baked potatoes, large silver bowls of vegetables and a mountain of sausages, but the food didn't hinder the hunger that was burning inside the young witch.

Hermione delicately chewed upon a sprout, all the while listening to Charlie talk about his latest trip to Canada to catch a stray Canadian Fire Wing that had apparently been stealing local Muggle dogs and eating them on the owners roof.

"That was a bugger to catch, I can tell you" Charlie laughed and piled potatoes on his plate.

"Did any Muggles see?" Hermione pondered, her hat slipped over her eyes again and Ginny smiled softly as Hermione had a small disgruntled yelp.

"Just one. Julia, if I can recall, ha, I bought her dinner after erasing her memory, she was so-"

"Fit?" Ron barked over, stuffing some turkey into his mouth.

Hermione winced at Ron's blatancy, Charlie glared at his brother.

"I would have thought that Werewolf had transferred some manners into you, I guess not" Charlie snapped.

Lupin chuckled, despite the condition's toll on the man, it was still a sour spot upon his personality and patted Ron on the shoulder.

"Welcome to my world"  
Ron had his right arm in a sling and he was taking a rather passionate liking to the undercooked turkey that Lupin had told Molly to dish out for him.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron with a smirk and peered at Ginny happily, alas the girl looked quite put out, Hermione had tiny idea. She had gained such a thought from the book stashed on the inside pocket of her coat.

_Witches Wiles and Ways _had been a book that taken over the most of her time over the past few days, all the while she had thought about Ginny while reading it.

Now, she was going to practice the theory in Chapter One: _Gain that Gentleman's attention. _

Ginny yelped when she felt Hermione run her now bare foot up her shin, the bookworm's foot slunk up and down, then inched higher, to brush the inside of Ginny's jeans clad thigh.

"Something wrong Ginny?" Hermione smirked, her eyes gleamed with a playfulness that Ginny had never witnessed before.

"No" Ginny thought it was best to play along. "Nothing at all"

Charlie rose his eyebrows but didn't pursue the matter.

Bloody girls.

Hermione licked her bottom lip of chocolate, she had taken a quick liking to the pudding and decided to have seconds, lately she'd been hungrier than usual.

Eating her second bowl of chocolate cake, she shortly put it down to the fact she had been missing Ginny, therefore filled the void with food and reading however pathetic it sounded.

One by one the meal disbanded. Ron and Lupin walked from the table together and upstairs. Fred and George gave Ginny a look that spoke volumes: _Don't even try anything funny with Granger or Mum'll know. _

Ginny was puzzled why her brothers would be interested, yet again, she was in a _lesbian_ relationship.

_Lesbian_ being the word that most boys would get off on.

Ginny sat back in her chair, picking at the left over crumbs in her bowl, Hermione also remained at the table, along with Harry and Bill. Molly had disappeared into the kitchen, any offer of help had been refused. Hermione bit on her lip, almost like she was nervous as her eyes were focused on the pages of a emerald green book, the letters were faint, but Ginny was too preoccupied on Hermione's expression to read the title.

_What could Hermione be nervous abo- my present. _

Ginny grinned giddily, but turned the corners of her mouth down to try and conceal it from everyone.

"Gin" Hermione shifted awkwardly, closing the book with a sharp slap. Ginny met her gaze eagerly. "I have your present"

Ginny felt her mouth go dry when her mind toppled into the gutter. How could she be so boyish? She was a girl, why in Merlin's name was she thinking about Hermione in skimpy underwear? Hormones. Ginny sighed, her hormones were messing with her.

"Er, I have yours, I'll go and get it" Ginny rose to her feet unsteadily and almost ran from the dinning room. When Hermione didn't follow, Ginny felt a wave of disappointment hit her. _Hermione is prim and proper, why would she even dare to wear skimpy underwear?_

_Clam down Weasley. _

Ginny scolded herself, she'd barley been with the girl for a month. Why would they take such a 'big step' in such a short amount of time?

Trudging upstairs and into her room. Ginny was soon greeted by Boe, his paper feathers read _Merry Christmas_ in glittering red letters.

"Merry bloody Christmas to you too Boe" Ginny huffed, particularly sour about how she'd let herself think such crude thoughts, she'd egged herself on and gotten wound up.

Reaching her desk, Ginny picked up the parcel containing Hermione's present and turned to head back downstairs when Hermione stood in the doorway, a broad grin upon her features.

"Merry Christmas Ginny!" Hermione skipped over to her and wrapped Ginny in a joyous embrace.

Ginny's cheeks flushed.

"Merry Christmas Mione" Ginny felt the present squish between their two bodies. "Erm, here" Ginny jutted the present out to Hermione, all her usual confidence had drained from her.

Hermione took it and unwrapped it.

"Ginny it's wonderful" Hermione spoke giddily.

In her hands rested a black leather bound copy of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires, _the letters upon the front were in fact blood and if you moved the book side to side or up and down, the blood would drain to one side.

"I'm glad you like it, I actually bought it from a Vampire" Ginny shrugged, regaining some of her cool with the fact, somehow it made her feel more like an adult.

"Thank you, this is what I've been trying to find all year, it's said that there are only 100 copies!" Hermione stared adoringly at the cover.

"Yeah, I thought you might like something that's a rarity"

Hermione hugged the book to her chest and pecked Ginny on the lips.

"Here" Hermione set her book down gently and passed Ginny her present.

Ginny unwrapped it softly, as if she would displease Hermione if she handled it roughly and smiled immediately as the wrapping paper fell from the item.

"Hermione" Ginny gasped and pulled out the jersey. The garment was slightly larger than the common ladies Holyhead Harpies jersey, but Hermione knew Ginny liked things to be baggy.

Dark green with the Holyhead's talon logo upon the front, Ginny held it to her.

"This must have cost loads!"

"As I'm sure this book did"  
"Yeah, well that's different, it's you-"

"And I'm not allowed to go to lengths to please you?"

"Erm" Ginny stuttered as Hermione advanced on her. "I don't know" one by one, Ginny's braincells left her. A particularly large butterfly had planted itself inside Hermione's stomach as she considered showing Ginny her second present, but soon after considering it was too early in the day, Hermione settled with just kissing the red head soundly.

Ginny still clutched the jersey when Hermione pulled away.

"I _don't_ want you to try it on now" Hermione instructed.

"Why?" Ginny hiccuped the word, her mind began to race once more as Hermione's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"You'll have to wait until later" Hermione walked her fingers up and down Ginny's toned abdomen.

Ginny beamed. "I believe McGonagall would highly disapprove of what I'll do" Hermione purred.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ginny chuckled huskily and Hermione shrugged.

"My Mum made me see things in a whole new light"

"About that! What did you two argue about?"

Hermione sighed, Ginny sure knew how to kill the mood at times.

"She tried to get me to go shopping for lingerie, you know, to please a man" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I kind of blew up in her face and my Grandma's" she bit down on her lip.

Ginny smirked.

"It's hardly funny, I sort of, well, outed myself in the middle of Anne Summers"

"Who?" Ginny gawked in horror.

"It's a shop Gin" Hermione refrained from giggling at Ginny's apparent jealousy of this new 'woman'. "My Mum was on about 'how to attract a man' when she turned around and thrust this-this-skimpy thing into my hands"

"How skimpy?" Ginny joked and Hermione shoved her.

"Seriously! It was so revealing"

Ginny soon dreaded that later Hermione would later undress herself and be clad in granny knickers.

She hoped to Merlin that wouldn't be the case at all. NEVER.

"So your Mum knows you like girls?"

"I think the whole of the shop knows, I did shout it"

"What did you say?" Ginny couldn't help but grin, Hermione never used crude language so would probably have shouted the 'proper terms'.

Hermione blushed.

"I shouted that I erm, well-"

"'Mione" Ginny chuckled.

Bracing herself she began.

"I kind of said: _I like women_-" Hermione blush depend. "_and if anything, if I saw a woman wearing_-at this point Gin I held up the thing and then shouted-_it would turn me on_"

Ginny sucked in her cheeks in attempt of hindering her laughter.

"What made it worse was this assistant came over and said I'd be interested in the toys"

"Toys? You mean like kids toys?You're gay not a paedophile" Ginny sniggered. Hermione sank down into the arm chair in the corner.

"No, _toys _Gin" Hermione buried her head in her hands.

Ginny's eyes widened into large orbs of shock, she soon silenced.

Then after a awkward five seconds of listening to Boe flutter around, Hermione began to chuckle, seconds before Ginny burst out into hysterical bouts of laughter.

"Really?" Ginny howled. "Merlin 'Mione! Muggles are so damn weird"

"My Mum was so mortified at that point she dragged me out of the shop and didn't speak to me for the rest of the day, my Grandma on the other hand chuckled and said I had the right to be attracted to anyone I wanted... then said it's just a phase"

"Classic parenting" Ginny smirked.

"My Granddad actually cheered and gave me a high five" Hermione smirked, knowing her Granddad had always wanted someone to break the 'chain' in the family.

"Ginny, Hermione, do you want some tea or coffee?" Lupin hung in the doorway, his grin was wide.

Had he heard them?

"I think 'Mione needs some Firewhiskey" Ginny winked at her and Hermione shook her head violently in protest.

Lupin laughed airily and swung off the door frame, merrier than he had previously been.

"Coffee or tea I'm afraid, that's all your Mum's offering-you might get lucky later if everyone above the age of seventeen gets drunk"

"I'll have some coffee" Hermione spoke politely, some part of her still saw Lupin as their professor.  
"I'll have some tea" Ginny rose to her feet. "But I think you should stay away from caffeine, just in case you get angry and shout anything else" Ginny teased, earning a shove.

* * *

After spending a fair amount of time around the rest of the Weasley family, Ginny was eager to head upstairs with Hermione, that was until Sirius arrived with a large wooden case of wine and brandy. They settled down while Arthur fumbled with the gramophone. Sirius and Lupin, along with Harry and a peaky looking Ron all sat huddled, laughing and slipping into idle banter about Boggarts, reminding Molly of the old Order as she passed with glasses of brandy.

Hermione sat curled into Ginny's side, if anyone really looked at them they would have witnessed the bookworm running her index finger up and down Ginny's thigh.

The record made a loud scratch, but soon began to play Christmas carols.

Ginny hummed along to one in an attempt to distract herself from focusing on Hermione's sinful toying.

Ginny pressed her thighs together to relive the tension that was building, it was driving her slowly to madness.

Hermione then inched her mouth close to Ginny's ear.

"Do you really think that's going to help Ginny"

Her breath tickled along the skin of Ginny's neck. The red head chuckled darkly.

She didn't know how much longer she could take of Hermione's roaming hand before she had to ravage the witch.

An hour or so later, Lupin had been right, everyone over seventeen was drunk and jolly. Molly and Arthur were dancing sloppily to some obscure 70's hit. Sirius and Lupin were considering having a wrestling match and Tonks who had arrived part way through the last song was happily sneaking Harry and Ron glasses of Brandy. Fred and George were trying to lock Percy in the pantry, which amused Bill too much to spoil it by telling Molly.

Ginny took the chaos to her advantage and was busy sneaking a bottle of Firewhiskey upstairs when Hermione caught her arm, consequently spilling a stream of tinsel down onto Ginny's head as the witch stumbled in shock.

"That better be Firewhiskey"

"Better?"

"Give it to me" Hermione hissed and Ginny handed it over to her with a stunned expression. "Go to your room now Ginevra"

"Are you feeling okay?" Ginny took in her flushed expression.

"You'll see" Hermione whispered and pecked Ginny's lips then hurried upstairs. Ginny unashamedly focused on her arse as the bookworm practically sprinted.

"No hanky panky" Fred jogged past with Percy's glasses on, George followed howling.

Ginny rolled her eyes, she wasn't letting Hermione's present escape her, not after all the teasing Hermione had inflicted.

She was quick to barge into her room and frantically correct anything that might ruin their night.

Ginny tidied papers away from the desk to clear it and soon considered looking presentable, she didn't want to look shoddy in comparison to Hermione.

Ginny slipped her t-shirt and jeans off quickly, then removed her mismatched underwear to replace them with more suitable attire. Throwing her worn underwear into her washing basket she plucked a pair of black satin briefs from her draw and quickly put them on, she made short work of putting on the matching bra and clumsily pulled her clothes back on, but then peered at the jersey on the bed, Hermione had said she'd need it later. In a manner in which someone would think Ginny's clothes were poisonous, she threw them into the corner and pulled on the jersey. The jersey rested just below her underwear.

It would do, it would have to do.

Ginny peered down at herself once fully dressed again and peered at her now more prominent breasts, the bra had enhanced her cleavage.

Ginny sat awkwardly on the end of her bed waiting.

After a few minuets, agitation began to set in. Tapping her foot against the floor, Ginny soon decided she'd give the night a friendly shove to speed it up.

Ginny walked out of her room bare foot and knocked on the bathroom door, knowing Hermione had locked herself away in there.

"'Mione" Ginny whispered.

She heard the faint whump of a book landing on the floor.

"Are you reading?" Ginny scoffed.

"N-no" Hermione stuttered and the sound of the lock sliding back tricked Ginny into thinking the bookworm was coming out, but in reality, Hermione was too embarrassed to even emerge in her attire. She hadn't drank half the amount of Firewhiskey she needed for some courage and the book she had bought for this occasion (_Witches Wiles and Ways_) was proving a time consuming task to simply skim through.

Sex was way more complicated than she'd thought, especially when she wanted to please the Weasley.

Ginny twisted the handle and walked in. Hermione yelped and twirled in attempt to cover herself.

"Merlin" Ginny gawked and slammed the door shut with her foot.

Stood blushing all over, Hermione stunned Ginny to silence.

Her torso was dressed in a black lacy cami, down the front a thick strip of what looked like black alligator scales lay trailing down to a 'V' shape as the cami stopped just below her hips. The rest of the cami was made out a what appeared to be black lace. Then came the suspenders, taut from holding up the stockings, they enhanced Hermione's surprisingly lean legs. Ginny caught a glimpse of the lace underwear Hermione was wearing, then gulped as she witnessed the swell of Hermione's breasts. It was needless to say, Hermione was a woman, no longer a geeky school girl, but a woman. Ginny felt almost pathetic in her presence, like some inexperienced first year. Ginny only had her height to create the appearance of dominance.

Hermione's hair was still tied in the bun, but a few more strands had fallen to frame her face.

"Erm, do you mind?" Hermione held the bottle of Firewhiskey in her hand and Ginny nodded weakly as Hermione swigged the alcohol down.

Ginny felt her core throb and her legs turn to jelly at the sight. Once so innocent, Hermione was practically sinning against herself.

Licking her lips free of the alcohol, she steadied herself.

"Ginevra" Hermione set the bottle down on the edge of the skin with a sharp clank. "This or the Quidditch uniform?"

Ginny gulped harshly.

"T-thi-this" Ginny wondered over to the bottle of Firewhiskey and downed the rest of the bottle heavily. Apparently, Hermione had drank quite a lot of it for Ginny to only take seven gulps and the bottle to be then empty.

Both girls smiled gingerly at each other and Ginny set the bottle back down.

"Merlin, you're sexy" Ginny purred and feeling her confidence spring back to life, ran her index finger down Hermione's spine and stopped at her tail bone. Hermione curved her back in responsive.

"I recall you saying you wanted me for Christmas" Hermione whispered, her voice was rough and lethally low.

"Are you sure?" Ginny held the bookworm's hips and pressed her lace clad arse to Ginny's crotch.

"I spent everyday thinking about it ever since we left for Christmas, I want to be your present" Hermione rasped as she tried to restrain her body's eagerness.

"Do you come with a bow?" Ginny lowered her lips and kissed Hermione's bare shoulder. The ivory skin was littered in a few faint freckles. Then there was a larger more prominent freckle where her shoulder and neck joined, Ginny took it as a marker and nipped at the skin their, instantly Hermione mewled for more attention to that spot.

"Baby" Ginny whispered into her skin.

Hermione was glad Ginny had hold of her or she would have toppled to the floor.

_Baby? I could get used to that. _

"I want to get you into bed" Ginny nuzzled her nose against Hermione's neck. "I'll take these stockings off, then inch up this cami until I can see your-"

"Stop" Hermione whimpered. "Just bloody get me in bed"

Ginny grinned at Hermione's directness, something she should have been used to, but due to the intimacy of the situation, Hermione's bossiness sent a welcome bubble of electricity bobbing at the bottom of Ginny's stomach.

* * *

Giggling as they ran back into the security of Ginny's room, Ginny was about to cast Muffalo when she remembered the warning. If Fred and George actually did what they said, she'd be in trouble.

"Baby" Ginny rasped. "Can you cast Muffalo?"

"I did it as soon as you closed the door, I also cast Obfirmo, nobody is going to be barging in on us"

"You're bloody brilliant" Ginny hummed and walked Hermione back to the bed, Hermione connected their lips heatedly, she took advice from her book and ran her hand down to cup Ginny's sex.

Ginny moaned and Hermione switched their positions and their roles quickly, her aching was taking over her like an infection.

"Merlin" Ginny panted and Hermione straddled her and leant down to connect their lips in a wet kiss, their tongues dragged against each others in a dance for dominance.

Breaking apart with a soft peck, Ginny soon realised, Hermione was her present. Her girlfriends last minuet swatting, meant Hermione was educated with what it would take to please her, Ginny knew she could manipulate it easily.

"Baby" Ginny purred and held Hermione's hips to hinder their rocking.

"Yes?"

"You're my present" Ginny sat up with ease and rolled them over so Hermione was on her back, panting. Ginny ran her fingers slowly from Hermione's stocking clad ankle up to her inner thigh.

"I'll do as I please with you until midnight, then it's not Christmas any more, it's Boxing day"

"Meaning?" Hermione gulped, taking in Ginny's dark eyes, dangerous with lust.

"Meaning you can have your way with me.. according to the clock, I have you to myself for exactly an hour and a half"

Hermione whimpered and Ginny lowered her lips to capture the fastener of the left stocking and unclipped it with her teeth. "Mione" Ginny panted at the elastic of the holster sprang free then fell limp, the stocking upon Hermione's left leg was only held up by the fastener upon the back of her thigh. "Do whatever I say until midnight"

Hermione gloried in the fact Ginny had more sense than to act like it was her first time, no questions, no pauses to ask if they were both okay, it was direct, blunt...sexy.

"Whatever you say" Hermione panted and pawed the sheets as Ginny licked up and down her thigh.

* * *

The white light of the morning sun made Hermione wake first. The beam crossed the bed and trailed across her eyes.

Groggily, the bookworm sat up and yawned. Hermione wiped the sleep from her eyes and peered to her right where Ginny slept.

Hermione wasn't the type to sit idle until another person woke, she'd do something productive at least. Sliding from the comfort of the sheets, she swung her legs out and her bare feet met with the floor.

Her left foot landed upon one of the fasteners of her stockings, she hissed, but the pain soon subsided and left her smiling contently.

Last night had truly happened, she couldn't go bragging, nor did she want to, but it had been a revelation, it was a mile stone in Hermione's life.

She'd had sex on Christmas day, not many people in her year could say that.

Hermione stretched and crept from the bed, exposed she crept over to her satchel and pulled on some fresh underwear and slipped on a pair of jeans. Hermione considered wearing Ginny's jersey, but soon remembered she'd bought herself one, a Pride of Portree team jersey to be correct. Hermione shrugged it on and smirked, she'd spark a challenge with Ginny when she woke. The bookworm rolled her shoulders and walked out of their bed room, undoing the spells she had cast last night with a swish of her wand, that had been resting by the dresser all night.

Slotting the instrument into her back pocket she happily walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

If Hermione had been less tired and more vigilant, she would have been horrified to see that her book and the Firewhiskey bottle had been taken out of the bathroom, alas the witch was far too groggy with sleep to care for such things.

Breakfast way being made when Hermione walked down into the kitchen.

"Morning dear" Molly greeted. Hermione said a small hello and joined Harry and Ron at the table.

"Feeling better Ronald?" Hermione stifled a yawn behind her hand. Ron peered at his arm.

"I guess-" Ron soon caught glimpse of Hermione's jersey and chuckled. "You support _them_"

"Yes" Hermione snapped sharply while plucking a slice of toast from the plate in the middle of the table. Harry was grinning also, but for an entirely different reason.

"Have a good sleep?" Harry was buttering his toast while he asked the question, it made it seem innocent enough.

"Yes, thank you"

Ron tried to pour himself some tea but was struggling to pick up the kettle.

"Here" Hermione was quick to move around the table and pour it for him.

"Thanks 'Mione" Ron beamed. Hermione felt her skin bristle, she was only accustomed to Ginny calling her that.

"No problem" she said coolly and sat back down to eat her toast quickly, last night had left her hungry.

Ginny was soon at the table just after Percy and Bill sat down.

"Did you have a good sleep lo-" Ginny stuttered as she tried not to say love. "Lots of good sleep, did you have it?" she winced as her sentenced failed. She slid into the seat next to Hermione.

Hermione giggled and nodded.

"Yes, I did have _lots of good sleep_"

"Oh shut up" Ginny huffed and poured herself a cup of tea. "Hold on are you wearing a Pride of Portree jersey?"

"Are you wearing a Holyhead Harpie's jersey?" Hermione shot back with humour glinting in her eyes.

Ginny huffed. "It looks good"

_Not as good as that outfit last night. _

"We're spending today cleaning" Molly walked in with a tray laden with a plate of bacon, sausage and crumpets.

"Then you'll start packing to go back to school" Percy added.

"What?" Ron and Harry complained.

"We still have a week left!" Ginny grumbled.

"All the time in the world to get ready" Molly hummed at sat down with them.

Breakfast didn't last long as everyone was apparently hungry enough to finish every last bit of food upon the table. Ginny left the table to go and help Bill clean out the fireplace, leaving Hermione the duty of washing the dishes with Molly.

"Oh, Hermione" Harry spoke before being whisked off to clear the snow.

"Yes?" she turned to be faced with a knowing smirk.

"I have one of your books, I'll give it to you later, Witches something or other" he chuckled and winked. "Don't worry, I wont tell" Harry soothed her and was soon marched from the house.

Hermione cursed herself for her carelessness and quickly helped Molly.

Arthur let Ron off with an easy task of mopping the floor as his arm was still sore.

"I see you've caught the Quidditch fever" Molly hummed as she washed all the glasses from the previous night and the breakfast.

"You could say that" Hermione grinned and wiped a glass dry while peering at Ginny who was covered in ash already.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay yes, this chapter AGAIN, but skip all the old stuff to near the end and it's a different ending or rather not ending, it's all up to you as readers.**

* * *

In the days leading up to their return to Hogwarts, the Burrow had lost all cheer that it had previously invested in and was riddled with building tension.

Harry saw it much like a creature, as if it was slowly possessing all of them until they would end up killing one another.

Molly Weasley being the stirrer of such an atmosphere and the catalyst to later events, she was blind to the trouble she was causing.

Ron and Molly had been clashing heads ever since boxing day. Molly wanted her son to stay at home and not return to Hogwarts until she was assured some how, Ron would be rid of the Lycanthropy.

Lupin had tried to talk her down, upon receiving a desperate letter from Ron. He arrived a day after New year and tried to calm Molly's motives, but it was to no avail. Molly then took it out on Arthur one night, wildly shouting that he should have been with Ron Christmas eve.

Ginny, Harry and Hermione, along with the other inhabitants of the Burrow that Christmas had tried to stay away from the topic and Molly for that matter. The woman would corner anyone of them and try to get them to convince Ron to stay put. Hermione had been a victim of this manipulation four times over the course of three days, Molly ranted to her about Ron liking her and he would see sense if she explained her reasons.

This however just made matters worse.

Ginny, upon hearing the news that Ron was indeed infatuated with Hermione began to size up to her brother whenever the bookworm was concerned. Baffled with his siblings behaviour, Ron started to suspect Ginny was, like himself, after Hermione. This only came to him after Harry had mentioned Ginny had spent one afternoon with Hermione reading Jane Austin.

Sat in Ron's room, after discussing the matter in scarce detail, Ron broke away from just grunting in idle response.

Fred and George lingered around, but were too caught up in the production of their newest batch of products to really listen to gossip.

"What? You think-" Ron sat up quickly, his whole body jerked forward. The bed creaked with the loss of weight.

"What?" Harry recoiled back at Ron's sudden outburst.

"That Ginny, you know-" Ron grimaced and whispered. "Likes Hermione?" he soon looked green in complexion.

"I dunno mate" Harry had his suspicions, he just didn't want to go and make accusations. "They were only reading Jane Austin"

Ron was soon frantic. "A girl book"

"Yes?"

"They're girls, reading a girl book-"  
"_Ron_" Harry shook his head. Ron screwed up his face, he contorted his features either in confusion or thought. To Harry, both expressions looked similar. "It's just Jane Austin"

"Exactly, no, wait..." Ron sunk back down to the bed and pouted.

"Ron. Shut up" Harry chuckled and continued to decide his move whilst playing Wizard Chess without much success.

Just down stairs, Ginny and Hermione resided, away from the boy's talk.

"I still don't get it" Ginny sighed as she kneaded Hermione's bare feet as the bookworm's legs lay upon her lap.

Sat on the sofa, they claimed it as their territory.

"Get what?" Hermione peered up from _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires. _

"Muggle literature, it's all well-"

"Muggle" Hermione smirked and flicked another page. Ginny rubbed the ball of Hermione's left foot and smiled as the bookworm made a small hum of content.

"How is it?"

"The book?" Hermione raised her eyes once more from the page she'd been trying to read.

"_No_, the weather in Limpopo" Ginny pinched Hermione's little toe and made her squirm. "Yeah, the book"

"It's a brilliant, it's so, graphic" Hermione recovered, with a clumsy smile.

The corners of Ginny's mouth twitched into a sexy smirk, her eyes were glowing with intrigue, her left eyebrow arched as if to say _'oh really?'. _

"As in gore"  
"Gore can be sexy" Ginny walked her fingers across the top of Hermione's foot and circled the bone of her ankle.

"Only if you're a Vampire or-"

"Werewolf" Ginny smirked but the word was like a trigger. Molly Weasley strode past and snapped.

"Don't use that word in this house"

Hermione straightened her back and removed her legs from Ginny's lap, to avoid speculation.

"Merlin it's like I'm saying Voldemort or something"

" Ginevra, you'll stop using such language" Molly jabbed at finger at her daughter.

"It's names Mum" Ginny huffed.

"It's crass"

"It's _stupid_" Ginny snapped back, irritated of how her Mother could be so stern.

Hermione winced as Molly turned sharply, she tried to focus upon her book to try and get out of the argument.

"Don't you talk back to me Ginevra Molly Weasley" Molly's eyes soon grew large and watery, her voice cracked under the pressure of keeping a thunderous expression.

Arthur skidded in at that point, grasping his wife by the shoulders.

"Molly, calm down"

Everyone in the room, soon including Arthur knew that was a bad move.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Arthur!"

Harry and Ron hung near the stairs, as they had made there way down seconds before. They watched with morbid fascination as Molly slowly came undone. Ron soon realised, a bacon sandwich was out of the question.

Ginny motioned for herself and Hermione to make a swift exit.

As they did, Molly slapped Arthur on the shoulder and marched into the kitchen.

Ron craned his neck, maybe the bacon sandwich was still a possibility. With the clatter of pans then a frustrated growl, Ron finally decided he wanted his head more than a sandwich.

"Molly! The ministry haven't written back... although Dumbledore has written to say Ron will be closely watched"

Ron's stomach lurched, but then something flashed across his mind.

For once in his life, the spotlight was on him, however negative the reason.

"She has to make a show" Ron rolled his eyes and headed up stairs, Harry was quick to follow. Ginny and Hermione caught up with them in Ron's room.

* * *

Fred and George were put out to be intruded upon while they were making new sweets, one going by the name of Humming Honeydukes. Alas, they let the four sit down at take refuge from Molly.

"She's gone bloody mental" Ron sighed and sat on his bed, his face was notably thinner than it had been previously.

Harry picked at the rubber rim on his shoe and nodded in sympathy. The chess game was discarded with ease.

"Your Mum only wants what's best for you Ron" Hermione hugged her book to her chest she was sat at the foot of his bed, Ginny was sat to her left.

"So you're actually agreeing with her?" Ron gawked.

"No" Ginny cut in. "She's just saying she can see where Mum is coming from"

"Who gave you permission to talk for her?"

"_Her_ has a name" Hermione's comment went unnoticed by the pair, Harry had picked up on it and smirked.

"I'm just saying" Ginny defended and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione can speak for herself"  
"Yes, I can" Hermione snapped, her voice cut through Ron's blundering attempt to get in her good books. "And I think we should all stop being so fixated on this topic, I'd rather like to plan where you're going to make your monthly transformations"

Her directness cut Ron short and made his face fall with grim realisation.

"Oh cheers" he dead panned. "Isn't that just the same topic?"

"No" Hermione stated. "It's a branch of the topic, it's a more detailed analysis-"

"Yeah, okay, McGonagall" Ginny chuckled and received a sharp glare from the bookworm.  
"The shrieking shack" Harry smiled at Ron in attempt to boost his obviously deflated spirits.

"Of course!" Hermione grinned, at this point Fred and George had stopped brewing a nasty yellow coloured potion and focused in on the conversation. "It's a perfect place, you'll be away from trouble"

"And we'll brew Wolfsbane potion for you" Harry added.

"I suppose you'll want me to read _Wanderings with Werewolves _too?" Ron said bitterly, putting Harry and Hermione out of their attempt of cheering him up.

"No" Harry furrowed his brow, but didn't judge Ron's disgruntlement, taking it into account that it was a sore spot. "We're just trying to help"

"Yeah well, fat lotta chance it actually is" Ron grumbled.

"_Moody_" Fred and George teased.

"Grab your handbags, this is about to get bitchy" Fred spoke in a camp tone and Ginny tried to stop herself from laughing.

"This cats got claws" George joined in.

Hermione gave the pair a disapproving stare, then nudged Ginny to hinder the girl's laughter.

Ron bristled.

"Yeah, bloody tease me, you know, it's all fine because it's not Harry"

Harry felt like his skin was made of nettles and whirled his head to face him.

"Where did that come from!?" Harry snapped and rose to his feet.

"The golden boy, if you're fine, everyone else must be too" Ron's face started to redden and his jaw set into a moody pout.

"Ronald, stop it!" Hermione warned somewhat in a panic as she saw Harry's fists clench. She was about to tell Harry to calm down but was sharply veered off track by Ron.

"Oh and you!" Ron turned his attention to her with a lethal stare. "I see the way you look at Ginny!"

The twins exchanged stares and knew it was soon going to get ugly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and covered for Hermione, who sat shocked to silence.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny coolly.

"Don't act stupid!" Ron wagged his finger at her. "I know you fancy her!"

Ginny's face flushed a dark pink. It even travelled to her ears and eradicated her freckles like wild fire across her skin. Harry and the twins soon had their attention on the girls, as Hermione too was flushed with mortification.

"Ron, I think you need to step outside" Arthur was soon stood in the door way, his voice low and stern.

The man had heard the argument, admittedly as he'd passed to go to the toilet. Opting that his bladder could wait, he'd intervened smoothly.

"Maybe I don't want to go back to school with these bunch of-"

"Out Ron" Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and Ron waisted no time in hobbling outside only to be marched down stairs by his Father.

Harry took off his glasses and wiped them on the hem of his shirt before putting them on again, it helped him adjust.

"The cats out of the bag" Fred tapped his nose.

"Oh, piss off" Ginny growled and tucked her knees to her chest. Harry remained in a knowledgeable silence. Ever since he'd given Hermione her book back, for some reason, he'd had the impression it was intended to aid her in the seduction of a woman, not a man.

Maybe it had been the way Hermione had acted when he had said he'd picked it up.

"I don't mind" Harry smiled, but he knew it was like going at a block of ice with a tooth pick, the tension was tangible.

Hermione smiled shyly back upon hearing him. Ginny now had her head resting on her knees, keeping her mouth shut due to irritation.

"Let's just keep it under our hats" Hermione mumbled and peered at Ginny to see if she agreed.

Ginny nodded once and got back to milling the situation over.

* * *

A fine misty drizzle fell down in the early hours of the morning, all the snow began to melt into grey sludge.

Hermione had fallen asleep upon the sofa in the Weasley living room, stubbornly warding off anyone who tried to urge her to go to sleep hours before, she was too intent on getting lost in literature than dealing with the prospect of being outed.

Alas, in every stray second when Hermione's attention had dropped from the page, her mind would go to Ginny and where she was dwelling.

Ginny had in fact been held up by Fred and George.

In the smoky company of the twins, Ginny found only a temporary distraction.

Sat on a cluster of boxes, she held contraptions out to her brothers, she had done so for the past two hours.

When the twins muttering subsided, silence hung for a few brief seconds.

"So are you thinking of telling Mum?" Fred turned to his little sister, once they had boxed away another batch of sweets.

All joking was drained from their features.

Ginny tapped a particularly strange cog grinder on the side of her knee and shrugged stiffly, her patience wearing thin.

"Why does she _really_ need to know? It's my love life"

"Your love life is inside _her_ house" George wiggled his eyebrows and tapped the box with the tip of his wand to send it up to sit on a shelf.

"I thought you were going to tell Mum anyway, if me and Hermione, you know-"

"So you two _have_?" they both blurted.

Ginny rolled her eyes and dashed the grinder into the floor with a loud clank.

"Of course you bloody idiots" her voice held a tremor. Fred was the first to spot it before he cackled. Ginny sunk her shoulders into a defeated slouch.

"I don't know what to do" she whispered and George, who had been chuckling, calmed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Tell Mum"

"But I don't want her to blow up, with Ron and all" Ginny grumbled.

"Mum is Mum" Fred got to making another assortment of sweets. "She blows up at anything, just, tell her"

George recovered the grinder and jutted his head towards the door.

"Get some sleep or go for a walk, we're just here to say stuff, we're not here to tell you what to do sis"

Ginny gave them both a soft smile.

"You two can be wise"

The twins exchanged looks.

"You love us" they chimed.

"Prats" Ginny rolled her eyes with a smirk and made a swift exit.

* * *

Warmth prickled Ginny's skin and as she crept past the sofa, the small figure upon it made her seize her movement.

With a bed head of brunette hair and a book hugged to her chest, Ginny cast a prolonged gaze over Hermione.

Hesitant to walk towards her or walk away, Ginny was indeed rooted to the spot.

Hermione's face was illuminated by the glow from the fire, her lips slightly parted and her breathing shallow. Just bellow her top lip, Ginny could just see the white of her two now lesser prominent front teeth, her lashes were heavy and her petite frame welcomed so much more than warmth.

A faint smile crept upon her lips and she peeled off her soaked hoodie (she had been the victim of many exploding water bomb sweets) the heavy material became irritating.

Ginny dropped it absently to the floor and tip-toed to Hermione's side.

Ginny sat upon the floor near the fire, gently so she didn't wake Hermione. Ginny peered softly at the brunette, as much as she wanted to hold the girl, she didn't want to wake her, she didn't want to disturb such a serene slumber. It was as if Hermione was made of fine china and Ginny was a bull, ready to destroy her with an intrusion for simple comfort.

Ginny didn't want to break the moment.

"Night Hermione" Ginny whispered as she knelt upon her knees and planted a soft kiss upon her forehead and stroked a strand of hair from her face. Her touch was feather light. Ginny soon lay upon the floor, on her back, peering up at the beauty above her.

Ginny knew it was a matter of time before Hermione would wake, but she wasn't going to wake up alone, not after the day they had, endured.

Hermione stirred.

The rain stopped abruptly around five that morning, the sudden cut off had made the bookworm wake to streams of sun through the windows.

Still clutching the book, Hermione discarded it on the sofa arm. Disappointment riddled her stomach, she had no idea why she had such a feeling intrude upon her morning. As if on cue, she was soon relived of such thoughts as she saw Ginny curled on the floor asleep.

Why not sleep with her upon the sofa?

Hermione slunk down and kissed the back of Ginny's neck tenderly.

"Gin" she wrapped her arms around the redhead and stroked her fingers up and down the side of her lovers neck.

As if her freckles were a map, Hermione traced them with her finger tip. How she loved those freckles.

Ginny sighed happily in her sleep and Hermione nuzzled her nose near the redhead's ear.

"I love you Gin" Hermione breathed. "I wish I could tell everyone I love you" her words were spoken into the crook of Ginny's neck.

Ginny slowly opened one eye and parted her lips softly, but refused to produce a word.

Hermione kissed the soft skin and nuzzled it over with her nose, she withdrew as footsteps thumped ever nearer to the pair.

Ginny sighed shakily and closed her eyes, she let her muscles relax, she wished she could fade into the floor, forever silent, only to hear those words.

Ginny's wish was soon shattered.

Hermione's voice cut across the room.

"Ron?"

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question"

Ginny tried to keep as still as she could, but she was betrayed by her sudden urge to urinate.

She cursed under her breath and listened, to zone out on the issue she least expected to irritate her.

Hermione scuffed her feet, but didn't move from the spot.

Ron flattened his sleep worn hair and moved closer, the only thing between the pair was the sofa.

The boy soon looked flustered.

"I'm sorry about the other night" he grumbled. Hermione remained icy. Ron continued. "I never knew you went, _that way_" his voice shook, with either anger or nerves, Hermione couldn't tell them apart. "I suppose, you like Ginny then"

Hermione took a glance over her shoulder to the still redhead by her feet.

"Yes" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't say anything to change your mind?"

"Ron-" Hermione winced, but he got the message and shrugged.

"I'm here if you, you know, change your mind"

"Thanks Ronald" Hermione rolled her eyes with little emotion towards the statement. Ron then shuffled into the next room, Ginny, by this point was crippled on the floor, her bladder had her paralysed.

Hermione yelped when Ginny leapt to her feet and hobbled from the room.

"You heard-"  
"Not now" Ginny staggered up the stairs, leaving Hermione bemused and slightly red in the face.

* * *

After breakfast and an hour being quizzed about a Fax machine by Mr Weasley, Hermione retired to Ginny's room, spent.

The bed was on her brain, all she could imagine was collapsing back into it's comfort and into Ginny's scent.

It was all too inviting.

Entering Ginny's room, the musk of the wood and the faint trace of perfume welcomed the brunette.

The mattress made a rusty twang and a spring popped out at the side of her, narrowly missing the Hermione's right thigh as she tried to fulfil her craving.

"Merlin!" Hermione leapt up and surveyed the tragedy that had befallen Ginny's bedroom. The covers were torn to shreds, her mattress had chunks missing and the curtains possessed pin holes in them, as if tiny bullets had been shot through.

Hermione peered around hesitantly, she trod over broken class and spilled books to look at the true scale of the destruction.

The ache in her stomach told her Crookshanks was the culprit.

Hermione's ears pricked up to a low mewl that grew into a growl, the sound made her consider it to belong to a gremlin, not her cat.

Hermione crept over the shards of broken belongings and drew her wand, feeling more than stupid that she was scared of her own pet.

"Crookshanks?" she hissed under her breath, retreating towards the door backwards. Franticly eyeing the room, the second growl confirmed that Crookshanks was roaming upon a high level.

Turning her attention the the roof beams, Hermione suppressed a startled yelp when she became aware that Crookshanks was dangling from the beam above her head.

"Down Crookshanks" Hermione commanded firmly, alas she struggled to keep the quake from her voice. The ginger cat hissed and clawed at her, only to pounce down at her feet and charge towards her. The heavy patter of his paws had Hermione retreating quickly, her mind blank of any spell to harm her beloved pet.

"Petrificus To-"

Hermione stood by the door, only to leap out of the way when it swung open. Crookshanks didn't avoid harm like his owner.

As the door swung open, it was sent like juggernaut into Crookshank's side and propelled him across the floor with a muffled whumph and irritated hiss.

"'Mione" Ginny hoped in brightly, only to be stunned moments later. Crookshanks hit her draws, clearly knocked out.

Hermione sank back into the wall and laughed shakily.

Ginny peered around, slack jawed.

"What happened?"

"Crookshanks went crazy" Hermione's face reddened and guilt attacked her. "I'm so, so, sorry Ginny, I'll-"

"I knew that cat was-"

"Don't say things like that about him" she cut in, but soon hushed as she yet again knew she was partly responsible for Ginny's train wreck of a room.

Ginny took a side glance at the cat then back at Hermione.

"I'm sure he wont mind, he's knocked out" she said smartly.

"You _hit_ him with _a door_"

"I deserve a medal" Ginny winked and jutted her hand to the mess. "Shouldn't we clean this up?"

Hermione pushed off the wall and she wordlessly cast _tersus restituo_ to finish the job quickly, to avoid a prolonged guilt trip.

Objects began to fly around their heads to fix themselves and return to their proper places. Glass rose from the floor and formed a jar then set itself back on the draws. Splinters of wood got sucked back into the arm chair and the mattress sew itself back up. As the sound of clattering and pops subsided, the dorm looked pristine.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Crookshanks began to stir, setting both girls on edge.

"Ginny quick get his cage" Hermione aimed her wand at the cat, but found herself distracted when Ginny brandished it.

The metal bars were broken, as if Crookshanks had bit his way out. A cat sized hole was prominent, all the bars bent out at different angles, jagged and grizzly.

"That warrants a how the hell- _did_ it do this?" Ginny examined the cage with wide eyes.

"I don't know" Hermione sighed and dropped her arms to her side in defeat. Crookshanks had silenced once more.

"Where in Merlin's name was he?"

Hermione simply pointed to the roof and Ginny knitted her brow.

"He dropped down and ran at me" Hermione continued.

"I would to if you kept giving me 'organic' cat food" Ginny dead panned.

"It's healthy-" Hermione countered.  
"Not if he destroys a whole house-" Ginny then looked down to find Crookshanks had gone. "Not to startle you, but he's gone" Ginny drew her wand and Hermione grimaced as a few yelps sounded from the hallway.  
"He's out" Ginny groaned.

"Apparently" Hermione slammed the door shut.

"Whoa, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be taking responsibility for him?"

"And you call _me_ bossy"

"I'm just saying, he could hurt Ron or I dunno, Percy" Ginny cringed at how much she had started to sound like her girlfriend.

"That's why I cast a sleeping spell on him while you were ranting on about the cage, he's probably asleep now"

Upon hearing no more startled yells and just laughter, Ginny figured Hermione was right.

They fell into a awkward silence, before Ginny sheepishly nudged Hermione.

"At least _you're_ okay"

"Thank you" Hermione smirked at her girlfriend and went to sit on her bed.

Ginny messed with the hem of her shirt, then flashed a nervous smile.

"'Mione, I was wondering if well, actually, erm-"

"Yes?" Hermione patted the space next to her. Ginny moved closer but didn't sit down.

"Well I wondering around the house and well, I got an idea"

"Go on" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, erm-" Ginny scratched the back of her neck. She had no idea why she was so nervous about asking the brunette, it seemed like another step towards a more solid relationship more than a teenage romance. "I think we should tell them"

Hermione stilled, her eyes flicked up to meet Ginny's.

"Your Mother?"

Ginny cringed.

"Yeah"

Hermione lay back with a sigh, her hair fell around her head like a halo.

Ginny finally sat by her and walked her fingers along Hermione's exposed midriff. Her jumper had ridden up to let Ginny glory over a pleasure she had convinced herself she'd lost due to her paranoia with her family being around.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" Ginny drew patterns into Hermione's skin.

"Mmhh" Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as she suddenly felt exhausted. Ginny retracted her hand much to Hermione's displeasure and rose from the bed.

"Tonight?" Ginny winced and Hermione propped herself up on her elbows.

"Are you ready?" Hermione whispered. Unconvinced that Ginny was in fact mentally prepared for the possible repercussions.

Ginny leant down and pecked Hermione on the lips, savouring the feeling of her plump lips pressed with hers. With a soft peck they parted.

"I'll always be ready, how about you?" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione tugged at Ginny's shirt.

"I've been planning the day ever since we kissed on the Quidditch pitch. I'm ready" Hermione began to unbutton Ginny's blouse, coaxing a raspy chuckle from the redhead.

"Are you talking about coming out or having sex?" Ginny whispered and felt Hermione's fingers hooked under the waist of her skirt.

"I'm not too sure any more" Hermione spoke into Ginny's neck and closed her eyes to get lost in the flesh of her lover.

"Hermione Jean Granger, not sure, Merlin, that's a first" Ginny rasped as Hermione attacked the tendons in the Weasley's neck with nips.

As Hermione's fingers roamed to Ginny's shoulders to pull her t-shirt off, a heavy knock sounded at the door.

"Hermione!" Ron bellowed. Ginny made a frustrated grumble and turned her head to the door, but Hermione pulled her head back around and kissed her.

"Hermione! Mum wants to know what you want for dinner"

With kiss swollen lips, Hermione pulled away and Ginny slunk away to button her shirt back up.

"So much for that" Ginny grumbled and Hermione was busy correcting herself.

"Tonight" Hermione gently rubbed Ginny's arm.

* * *

_Tonight_ came too soon for the girls.

The sun set too soon for Ginny's liking, not matter how much she wanted to get the news out of the way, she was a fond procrastinator. Ginny rode her broom until the sky turned from a bruised purple to black. The flickering light from the Burrow offered home, but a delicate one, made of egg shells. Ginny couldn't get the idea out of her head that she was going to bulldoze the balance between hushed issues and chaos.

Landing back on the ground, Ginny threw caution to the wind.

So be it if it went wrong, they were going back to Hogwarts in a matter of days, they couldn't get kicked out of a Wizarding school for being gay.

* * *

Molly set the table with a quick flick of her wrist and the food soon followed. Plates of beef and various vegetables sprung up, in a colourful steaming rainbow.

As Hermione sat down at the table, Crookshanks popped up from under Fred's legs and glared at her with his squashed face.

Hermione visibly flinched at her pets presence.

"Oh there he is" Fred chuckled and let the cat leap into his lap. Hermione furrowed her brow.

"It was you two!" Hermione hissed as Ginny walked through whilst peeling off her coat.

"What?" Ginny slid next to Hermione and gave her a soft smile.

"They turned Crookshanks crazy" Hermione glowered.

Ginny stared at them, expectantly.

"It was a joke" George held up his hands, Fred followed in an identical movement. Molly sat next to Arthur, her eye trained on the beef, her ears on Ginny and the twins conflict.

"You trashed my room you prats" Ginny jutted a fork at the both of them.

"What spell did you use?" Hermione was furiously spooning herself carrots while she spoke.

"It was just a new pet product, it's like -urgh- what do Muggles call it George?"

"Cat dip" George shrugged.

"_Nip_" Hermione snapped. "And I want to know why you thought taking Crookshanks without my permission was a _good_ idea"

"We didn't think it was good" said George.

"We thought it was brilliant" Fred finished and the pair chuckled.

Harry took a glance towards Ginny and suddenly sat rigidly.

Before Ginny could really register what she was doing, she had thrown a clump of mash potato at Fred. The soaring clump of potato landed square in his chest with a damp splat. George let out a booming laugh at his assaulted twin, this led to Fred crushing broccoli into his hair.

"Boys!" Molly snapped over the breakout of laughter, but at that precise moment a parsnip flew past her head, wooshing past her ear, as much as a parsnip could 'woosh' and hit Ron in the forehead, bouncing off and landing in the gravy boat. Gravy was soon sprayed over the occupants of the table.

Hermione ducked as a rain of carrots soared in her direction. They hit the wall, landing with whumphs.

"Stop! Stop it" Molly shrieked, it was to no avail.

Vegetables of all manner and slices of beef were sent into the air.

"Duck" Ginny who had been making a slice of beef chase Crookshanks, shoved Hermione to the floor as more potatos made their way to claim the brunette as one of their own.

Arthur walked out from the kitchen, his eyes trained on his shoes rather than the scene in front of him.

"Arthur, do something!" Molly had taken refuge behind a tea tray.

Cauliflower made a thump against the tray, Molly yelped and dragged her husband behind the tray.

"I blame you" Molly jabbed his chest.

"Why? What?" the man peered up from behind the tray. "That's a terrible misuse of our vegetable patch"

As Fred and George attacked Ron with cheese sauce, Ginny was dragged to the floor by Hermione who rubbed mashed up sweetcorn into her face.

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked and laughed, licking some off her face and stuffing a Yorkshire pudding into the side of her head.

Meanwhile, behind the refuge of a tea tray, Molly rolled her eyes and cast a fire cracker spell. It rose to the ceiling then exploded in streams of red. The sound of dropping food followed in the aftermath.

Molly set the tray down and witnessed her children, drenched in all manners of food.

Harry was flicking clots of broccoli from his glasses lenses.

Hermione and Ginny clambered up from the floor and ducked their gaze, but Hermione hooked her pinky finger with Ginny's.

As Molly's face grew from pink to red in a matter of seconds, everyone braced themselves, Arthur had picked up the tea tray to defend himself.

Inhaling, Molly let out a shaky laugh.

"You lot" she regained a level head and huffed. "Get to your rooms"

As the teens swiftly evacuated, Molly cut through their mutter with a quick.

"Your four. Stay"

Instinctive, Ron, Harry and Hermione swivlled.

"_Four_" Molly noted. "Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione"

Ron and Harry made short work of dashing up stairs, Bill and Charlie and Percy all shot glances to Ginny and Hermione more than the twins.

It was new for the girls to be grilled.

"You owe me five galleons if they are sleeping with each other" Bill mumbled to Charlie.

"Done" they shook hands briefly and left Percy to stare down his nose at them.

"Percy" Molly shooed him away with her hand.

"Now, where was I?" Molly's voice lowered and she bristled.

* * *

Molly had managed to wrangle the four to stay in sight after pressuring an explanation out of them.

Fred and George were made to clean the dinning room, under Arthur's gaze.

Ginny and Hermione were made to clean the dishes.

The window was fogged and Hermione stared at her ghostly reflection more times than she rotated her wrist to clean the food from the surface of the dishes. Her face was still a little mucky and she could feel mash potato crusted on her cheek.

Whilst cleaning, Hermione shot glances to Ginny from her reflection, Ginny caught most of them with a reassuring wink or smile.

Molly caught these glances and set down the cross word she had been doing.

Ginny dried the dishes and as they clinked down upon the drainer, Hermione ducked her head lower and lower into her task.

Molly then found she had run out of pencils and patience.

"Tell me" she pulled back out of her chair.

Ginny stopped drying the plates.

"Pardon?"

Molly raised her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean Ginny"

Hermione bit down on her lip and the constant slosh of water from the basin interrupted the silence.

Oh, how she felt it approach, Hermione felt her heart flutter and a ball tighten in the base of her throat.

"Mum" Ginny started, somewhat awkwardly. Molly narrowed her eyes, her wrinkles became visible.

Hermione gulped and scrubbed harder.

"How long?" Molly tried to sound eager, but it was difficult with the tone her daughter possessed. Ginny turned and gripped the counter behind her.

Molly sat in silence, waiting.

"How long what?"

"Have you been a lesbian?"

Hermione dropped a plate back into the basin.

"As long as I can remember" Ginny frowned back at her Mother.

"How long have you and Hermione been together?"

Ginny pressed her lips together. Hermione turned to face Molly.

"Ginny asked me to be her girlfriend on the Quidditch pitch" Hermione smiled at the floor then flicked her eyes up to meet Ginny's.

The pair blushed.

Molly smiled softly at the pair.

"And it took the whole of Christmas, Ron being turned into a Werewolf and a food fight for you two to tell me?"

"And a book fight" Ginny sniggered.

"And McGonagall" Hermione interjected.

Molly's eyes widened.

"Are you two happy?"

"Yes" Ginny grinned brightly.

"Yes" Hermione followed.

"Then I'm happy" Molly rose to her feet and hugged the pair. "At least I know neither of you can get each other pregnant"

The girls gave nervous giggles and Molly kissed them both on the forehead.

"Just tell me one thing" Molly pulled back and tapped her finger on her chin. "Have you two, erm-"

"Merlin! Mum" Ginny groaned and Hermione bit on her lip, trying to fend off a small bout of nervous energy.

"You're right, I don't think I need to know"

"No you really don't" Ginny's face was pale, Hermione turned back to the sink and hoped to Merlin she could find the escaped plate.

* * *

**Okay so I changed it up a bit, I feel guilty not giving you guys a proper ending. **

**So, review what you want to happen, I'm all eyes and ears. **

**Your opinions are always welcome.**


End file.
